Adventure Time: Quests(SYOC)
by D The-Hedgehog
Summary: The Prince of Fire opens up a portal leading to multiple areas, but needs allies for the quests that lies ahead. Are you up for it? Go for it! Rated T for violence, language and mild suggestive themes. This is also co-written by Tristrike! (Submitting OC's are open) (NOTE: Story is set in a slightly warped AU)
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

 **A/N: This story is SYOC(Submit Your Own Character) only, so Ooo is different than it should be. So don't be shy to send them in through PM to me! A template for characters can be found at the bottom of this chapter or at the Reviews Section(as fanfictions are copylocked.) Enjoy!**

It was a normal warm-ish morning in the Land of Ooo. Within the Candy Kingdom, a 17-year old human boy was walking down a main street. The boy was quite small for his age, an had short brown hair. His skin was a dark shade of Causcasian and wore a navy-blue hoodie with black jeans with special yellow and blue shoes. He was walking happily down the road, taking in the sights around him, while greeting passers by with a friendly wave. "Morning, Dean!" A gumdrop lady said, who was taking out some trash. "Morning, Miss G!" Dean replied, waving when his hand caught fire. Of course, he was no ordinary human- he was known as a Fuman; the hybrid of a Fire Being and a human, allowing him to control and even become fire. He was also the Prince of Flames, alongside owning the Fire Kingdom also. He then decided to start jogging to get a bit of speed up towards his destination- The Castle of Candy.

"Morning, Dean. The Queen is waiting for you upstairs." A butler made of ice cream stated, directing the boy to the staircase near him. "Thanks." Dean said, tossing him a coin as he ran up the stairs. Shortly after, Den arrived at a door at the top of the stairs. Dean knocked on the door, waiting for a response. "Come in!" A soft voice could be heard from inside, so Dean went in. When he went through the door, he was in a bedroom, walking over to the person who was awake, but sitting upright in the covers. The person was female, and had light blue skin., with orange hair wrapped in a ponytail. Her build was quite chubby, and she was wearing round rimmed glasses with a gown that covered her whole body. Her name was Belleta Bubble, the Queen of the Candy Kingdom, aged 18. She became queen after she became an orphan from when her parents were killed years ago from thieves, making her lose everything.

"You know what I came for, right?" Dean asked, taking a seat on her bed. Belleta nodded, giving him a piece of paper that seemed to have a lot of information written on it. "Thanks, Bel!" Dean thanked, moving closer to Belleta, giving her a soft kiss *****. "Well, I'll see you later then. Got a bit of research to do and get dressed, then I'll come to see you. How's that sound?" The candy queen asked, getting out of the bed. "Sounds great. See you soon then!" Dean replied, closing the door and taking off down the halls of the kingdom. He came out and ran over to some grassy fields. He read some sort of incantation on the paper, which caused a signal to appear on the ground. As they appeared, Dean stepped out of the way to let the signal beam. "Here we go." he said, watching the signal glow.

(* I forgot to mention that Dean and Belleta are in fact a couple.)

 **This is where your OC comes in! Start submitting through PM using the following template(Made by GenerationBlade):**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Personality:**

 **Weapon:**

 **Bio:**

 **Relationship (If so, please submit a form attached to this one with the associated character):**

 **Defining Feature (The Trademark trait of your character, For example: Finn's hat, Jake's eyes, etc):**

 **Skillset (Medical Knowledge, Swordsmanship, Archery, etc..):**

 **Fears:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Birthday (No need for a year):**

 **Race (If you wanna be one of the humans or one of the people from Ooo, be creative, be whatever you want):**


	2. Chapter 2: Allies

**Chapter 2: The Ally and the First Quest Briefing**

 **A/N: I do not own Adventure Time or Ooo, or any OCs(apart from Dean & Belleta, who belong to me.)in this story. anyway, on with the fanfic!**

Dean continued to read the paper out load, making a small portal appear. He then put his hand through it as if he was trying to grab something.

 **Meanwhile in another area...**

A 17 year old human was walking along a dirt path with his pet fire wolf. This particular human was fair skinned with messy dark brown hair. Like Dean, he was wearing a navy blue hoodie, except he wore jeans, and there was a green illustration on the center of the hoodie. Strapped to his waist were a pair of nunchuks with short blades on the tops of them. Suddenly, a faint warping could be heard, making the fire wolf run off in front. "Zack, wait!" The boy cried, running after him. He managed to pick up a faint scent of unique ash. The boy then vaulted over a log, continuing to run, finding Zack at a portal with a hand sticking out of it, waving around. Curious, the boy touched the hand. The hand then grabbed the boy by the arm, pulling him through. Zack also barked at the portal and hopped through it.

"Just the type of guy I was looking for! My name's Dean; Prince of the Fire Kingdom! And you are..." Dean said. "My name's Darwin- and did you just say you're the prince of fire?" Darwin asked, astounded to see that there was a human instead of a Fire Being. "Oh, that;s because I'm Fuman, the hybrid of human and fire!" Dean said, lighting his hand on fire. Within a second, Dean was pinned down on the floor by Zack and Darwin. "Your people killed my uncle; the only family I had. So how's about I take out THEIR family?" Darwin said, unhooking his nunchuks and spinning them in rapid succession.

"Hey! If there's gonna be any assassination; it'll be on MY terms. If you're talking about that burnt building, that was done by Furnitem, the Burner. A rogue killer bloodthirsty for killing. I'd say that your uncle was killed for sport rather than anything else." Dean explained, hoping that Darwin would let him go. Darwin told Zack to move, and the two of them let Dean get back up. "Glad we've got that out of the way. Now, come with me." He said, directing Darwin to the Candy Kingdom.

 **A few minutes later...**

Dean and Darwin were with Belleta, who was now wearing a black skintight suit of her own design with special flat boots. The three of them were in a dark room, watching a screen projection. Ï'm glad you brought someone along with you, D. Now Darwin, do you know who this is?" Belleta asked, making the projector show a picture of a blue skinned, brown haired, ponytailed princess with a skull placed atop her head. She was wearing a fur bra and pants in the image. "That's Jungle Princess!" He exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"Correct. I need you to go over there for a while to... help her with some things. In return, I get some cool sunglasses to go with my clothes!" Belleta added. "Got it. We'll be back sometime!" Darwin cried, already out the door, running off to the jungle area. "Hey, D. Does my butt look big in this UniSuit I made a while back?" The Queen asked, striking a pose so Dean could get a better look. "Bel*... I can definitely say your posterior does look a little large in it..." Dean muttered, blushing hard while scratching his head. Belleta walked and got up close to Dean. "That's just what I wanted to hear." She whispered, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now go!" She cried, as Dean went to go catch up with Darwin.

 **...And that's the end of that chapter!**

 ***Belleta and Dean have nicknames for each other. Dean calls her Bel or Poppa, and Belleta calls him D most of the time.**

 **And don't worry, OCs that I missed out will be introduced over time. See you next time, and keep submitting through PM!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Jungle

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Jungle**

Darwin was way ahead from Dean's view,vaulting over numerous objects with Zack running beside him. "How are you doing this?" Dean panted, trying to catch up. "I've got enhanced reflexes and speed after drinking some sort of potion." Darwin cried, skidding to a stop. "We're here anyway, at least I think so." Dean said, walking over to Darwin's side. Suddenly, a loud "Stop! Who is there?" could be heard, getting gradually louder. Above them, they both saw the same princess that fit the description. She swung from vine to vine, landing with a short slide as she got to where the three of them were standing. She got down on all fours and sniffed the three of them thoroughly, making the two teens feel uneasy. She stood up and dusted herself off. "I am Jungle Princess." She said slowly, as if she was slowly learning the English language. "My name's Dean, and this is Darwin. We were sent here by Queen Bubble." Dean spoke. Just then, the princess grabbed the two both by the hands and grabbed a vine, swinging them all to her kingdom built on tall trees. Luckily, Zack wasn't left behind due to Darwin's hood, allowing him to grab on.

As the three of them were trying to get their bearings, Jungle Princess walked away into the kingdom, making the others run to catch up with her. She turned around and tried to tell them something. "Help, please. Sister of Nature, go to her. Wants adventure. I give reward glasses if she say that she had fun. You protect her?" She asked, trying her best to tell them. Darwin nodded. "Of course we will. She's your sister, after all." Dean added. "Where is she now?" Darwin asked. Jungle Princess stood up, and pointed outside a window. "Nature Palace. Family live there their entire life when I was child." She explained, showing them a temple made of numerous organic plants. "Got it. See you soon!" Dean cried, already jumping out a window. As the two others followed suit, they were off to go see the bored princess.

As Dean arrived at the temple, he knocked on the door hoping for someone to answer. A small brown haired, light-green skinned girl who looked around the age of 15 opened the door slightly. Her build was quite slender and small for her age. "H-hello?" She stuttered, her lime green eyes shining from the sun. "Your sister called us to come here, saying you were looking for adventure?" Dean said quietly, kneeling on one knee to get down to her size. "Yes, sir. I've been exploring Ooo, but it's been getting boring, as I'm too young to go into dungeons by myself... my parents are very protective, you see." The girl explained. "Oh, where are my manners? My name's Serena Floras, but I am known as Nature Princess. Come on in, you guys!" Serena added.

 **Minutes later...**

Dean and Darwin had quickly became friends with Nature Princess, exchanging experiences with each other. "...and that's how I know the Candy Queen, sir." Serena finished. "That's great and all; really it is, but can you stop calling us by 'sir'? Just feels odd." Dean replied. "Got it." Serena said, nodding. "Now that we've got that sorted, how about we all go have some fun?" Dean asked, standing up. Zack barked in excitement and bolted towards the door. Dean opened it and the three of them started to run towards an orchard, with Nature Princess lagging behind them. "Wait up! I'm not as fast as you all are!" Serena cried, stopping. "I haven't ahown you my special power yet!" She added, making the three of them stop in their tracks, turning around. Serena relaxed herself, breathing in and out slowly. Suddenly, a green aura started to engulf her. She raised her hand, and flowers started to grow slowly from the grass. Dean's eyes started to widen in amazement. She then rose her arms, and a large Grass Golem* rose from the ground, holding its hand out to pick her up. It then put her on its shoulder, and did the same with the others. "Onwards to adventure!" Dean exclaimed, pointing off in a direction.

 **Meanwhile...**

Someone was in a dark room, building something. Apart from a small torch, the room was pitch black. "Will I be ready soon, Mother? I want to introduce myself!" A young female voice said. "Yes, soon." another female voice replied. Some mechanical noises could be heard shortly after, mostly clanking and clicking.

 **Who or what are those people? We'll have to find out soon! See you at the next chapter, and keep sending your OCs in!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dungeon I

**Chapter 4: The First Dungeon**

 **Before I start, i shall answer a review!**

 **The Cheezling King: I did read the comment, and I will try to make the chapters longer, around 1000 words in length. I made the chapters short because I can produce them faster. It'll take longer but... it should be longer! Also, your OC makes an appearance! Excited? Then let's get reading, y'all!**

* * *

The Grass Golem came to a halt as the forest foilage got thicker. Dean jumped off of it and walked around. He then decided close his eyes, and a wave of heat burst out of him, to see if he could locate any entrances to anything. He looked to his right, and saw that there was a boulder. "That rock's not real. Think you guys can help me break it?" He cried up to them, lighting his hand on fire. Darwin dropped down and began to get helping, by using another rock to chip it. Serena also came down and grew some vines to pull it off. With the three of them helping, they busted through the rock, and walked inside.

Dean lit his hand as they all walked in, taking a slow pace down a long hall that seemed to be infinite in front of them. "Are we gonna find anything fun soon?" Serena asked.

Truthully neither Dean, Darwin or Zack, if fire wolves could talk, had an answer to the princess's question. Mostly because they had been walking down the same hall for the past twenty minutes with no end in sight.

She let out a sigh at the shrugs she received.

A thought suddenly occured to Dean. "Hey, Darwin?" He asked.

"Yes?" Darwin replied rather quickly. Truth be told; he still had a slight distrust for fire elementals. Things like your first experience with a certain species resulting in the death of your uncle had the kind of effect.

"What's up with you and Jungle Princess?"

Darwin immediately stopped in his tracks to look back at Dean with a slight blush on his face.

"W-what do you m-mean?" He stuttered. "I mean, you always seem to act different whe she's around or mentioned." Dean pointed out. "No I don't." Darwin denied, his blush growing. "So you're telling me that the blush on your face when Bel created that hologram of JP was nothing. Or how you were so giddy to go help her when you ran like your life depended on it to the Jungle Kingdom. Or how you barely spoke when we actually met her. Or the fact that your face is as red a tomato." Dean listed, he was quite enjoying himself making fun of his companion's embarrassment.

"I think I can see that happening." Serena perked up. "Yeah, as a matter of fact looks like you might have a brother in law sometime in the future in the form of tomato face over here." Dean joked as he and the green princess began to snicker. Even Zack showed a face of amusement." I really hate you sometimes." Darwin said to the Fuman as he began to continue walking. "C'mon Dar, we were just joking, I'm sure you have a shot." Dean said as the rest of the group followed. "Can we drop this?" asked angrily. "Alright fine." Dean gave in, although he would still bring this up later. Maybe even try and get Darwin to ask her out, but he would stop for now.

A pause followed. Just like the hall, it seemed to have no end until Nature Princess decided to start another conversation. "So how did you get your fire wolf?"

Darwin took a second to recall this moment in his life before answering. "It was five years ago when I was taking a trip through the City of Thieves to see what the place was like when I heard a little wimpering down an alley. When I took a look I found a little fire pup, cold and alone with no family in sight. So, I took the little fella to my shack, which I had to fire proof with some magic, and ever since then he's been my best friend. Isn't that right Zack?" He explained with a smile as he stroked the loyal canine. "You're a real softy aren't you?" Dean asked with a smirk. "Well don't go spreading that around, I don't want people thinking I'm some super sensitive guy with over exaggerated emotions."He said as he unstrapped his nunchucks and used one of the blades to carve a circle in a wall.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked. "I have a feeling this hall is so long is because it keeps repeating itself. If so, we will see this circle I carved again. Then we will know that we need to try something else." Darwin told the two. The three of them walked further away from the circular carving. Around ten minutes later, the carving appeared. "Maybe we're just seeing things." Dean said, walking forward as the two of them followed. Ten minutes again, and they arrived at the same location. "Okay, we ARE looping." Darwin said.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw light coming out of the bottom of the wall with the carving. Zack came to the wall and started to scratch it. "We gotta bust it open." Dean directed. He then began to punch it, cracking the wall. Darwin used his bladed nunchucks and whipped the wall, making a reasonable dent in it. Serena finished it off by creating a powerful vine from her hand, busting all the way through. As the dust cleared, Darwin noticed that the was someone else in the room. "Geez! Not so loud! I'm trying to get some mondo cheese readings from this Dungeon over here!" A voice cried.

The voice seemed to come from a sixteen-year old boy wearing a hoodie made entirely out of cheese, with normal jeams and a small crown. He was fair skinned and his hair was hazel coloured. A small red piece of cheese with miniscule arms and legs was also wondering what was going on. Dean was weirded out by the walking cheese, with a disturbed look on his face. "What is that?" Dean exclaimed, staring at the piece of sentient food. "My assistant, Chandie." The boy introduced. "And I am the Cheezling King: King of the Cheezlets that roam with me! You may call me Cheese!" The Cheezling King added, as Chandie phased away into thin air. "Can I join you guys? You seem hecka cool, and I could do with friends..." Cheese said, standing up. "Okay; fine. Know anything about this particular Dungeon?" Dean asked, walking down the new hall. "Not much. Just that there's loot to be found... Because my Cheese Readings are off the charts!" the king exclaimed. He showed the three of them a screen with a graph going off its predetermined path.

They all arrived at a large door with a lever that had already been pulled. The group walked into the room, and saw someone was there. "Yes... That's what I came for. I am going to be the richest Grandolin the world has ever seen!" A voice said. "Who is that?" Serena whispered. "Gilgon. More than 700 years old, he was part of a race that was sent to destroy everything to colonise. Luckily, my people managed to destroy them before they caused collateral damage to Ooo, according to ancient Fire Legacy books. How'd he live?" Dean explained quietly. Suddenly, a large bullet hole burned through a fallen pillar near them. "What the hell was that?" Cheese cried out loud, looking over at the bullet hole. "Shouldn't have given away your location like that." Gilgon stated, reloading a shotgun. Gilgon looked quite old yet muscular, wearing nothing but a wide stetson hat with a Whywolf Hide over it, with brown baggy pants/trousers with matching leather boots. His silvery coloured eyes were fixed onto Darwin. "You. Why are you always... interfering with my finds, you... poor excuse for a mutant?" Gilgon continued, pointing the muzzle of the gun onto Darwin's head. Dean instantly jumped onto Gilgon before he could even pull the trigger. Dean went in blazing with mad punches to his face. "Nobody is going to hurt my new buddies over here. **NO-BODY.** " Dean spat, his eyes beginning to change colour into a orange tint.

Meanwhile, Serena was shaking with fear from what was going on around her, holding onto Cheese for comfort. Darwin then got up with the angriest look on his face and got Zack to hold him down. Dean let go. "Dean, spare him. I got a few questions of my own I need answering to." Darwin said, unhooking his weaponry and spinning it. "You won't get nothing out of me, boy." The Grandolin coughed, with Zack growling in his face. "Where's Trent? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Darwin screamed. "Still looking for him, huh? You really don't get it; do you?" Gilgon replied. Before he could say anything else to Darwin, a flaming fist knocked him out clean. "Sorry for interrupting, I just got too mad. Look at the poor girl, for Glob's sake." Dean apologised, showing Darwin the stricken look the Nature Princess had on her face. "I-i think I'm gonna stop adventuring for a while." Serena sniffed, before tears rolled down her face. "That man was just so scary..."Serena shivered. Dean picked her up and they all went to the Nature Kingdom to put her back home. But Cheese quickly got Chandie summoned to collect the treasure Gilgon left.

"Though I should be mad, I thank you for protecting sister." Jungle Princess told them. "Here are glasses, as I promised." She added, giving Dean the shades. "Hope to see you soon." She finished, closing the door behind her. "Well, we got the item. What now?" Darwin asked. Before Dean could answer, Cheese was already running off to the Candy Kingdom. Dean's pocket began to vibrate as well, as they were trying to follow Cheese. As Dean opened the message from his pocket phone, it read 'Come to Candy Kingdom. Big announcement. Hope you have glasses for me. -B' it read. The three of them were finally running side be side, with Dean in front. "Follow me!" He cried. The Fuman led them all up sets of stairs and down a hallway, opening a door. The room revealed a tonne of advanced technology and machinery they had never seen before. "Glad you came, guys." Belleta said, wearing a labcoat over her UniSuit. Dean gave her the glasses, with her putting them on. "Great work." she cooed, kissing Dean. They all took a seat apart from Belleta, who was standing up.

"I called you here for a big reason. I've secretly been working on something that will help all of us, but mainly me." Belleta explained. She then looked to her left at a open door, with the lights turned off in there for some reason. "You can come out now, darling." The Candy Queen said softly. A young pink-skinned girl walked out. She had purple hair, and looked around the age of 14. She was wearing a silver gown, as if she was sleeping for a while. The girl bowed down politely. "This is my project. I call her... well; I thought you could decide." Belleta asked.

 **...And that's the end of the first chapter! This was co written by Tristrike, who was a great help with this! And yes, I'm leaving it up to you to leave a review for how good this chapter was and a name for Belleta's project! Keep sending in those OCs through PM, and see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: GAL

**Chapter 5: G.A.L**

 **The name for Belleta's project was named by... Tristrike and Ivergil** **! And Ivergil's OC makes his debut too! These are great names, and they stick! Let's get reading now! From where we left off...**

* * *

"I forgot to mention that she is known as Genetic Android Lifeform or G.A.L at the moment, but it sounds cold and unloving. That's why I want a new name for her." Belleta explained. G.A.L walked over to the three of them, looking at them with curiosity. Her eyes were fixed particularly on Dean for some reason. Without warning, she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, smiling. "Why'd she hug Dean, Belleta?" Darwin asked, looking at them both. "I... don't know." Belleta shrugged. "Why wouldn't I hug my father?" She asked, now letting go of him.

"Oh, you think I'm your dad?"Dean said in confusion. "Of course, I heard Mother talking about how she loves you; and I saw you kiss, so you must be my father." She explained. But before Dean could respond to that, she turned towards Darwin with a smile. "And you must be my uncle, Darwin." She said happily before hugging him, to which he only responded in complete shock for a brief moment. Suddenly, a large smile appeared on Darwin's face as he hugged her back. As much as Dean wanted to ask about that, he had something else on his mind. "How does she know his name?" Dean questioned. "Oh, I told her about you guys while I was finishing her." Belleta answered. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her creation interacting with other people.

As Darwin let go of G.A.L., he began to look around the room in confusion. "What's wrong?" Dean asked. "Cheese and Zack are gone." Belleta stated, looking around the room. They all heard a distant scream from the candy streets. Rushing to a window, they saw Cheese being chased by Zack who ws slobbering like crazy, accidentally setting fire to numerous houses, trees and ironically, the fire department as they tried to catch him.

"Oh for Glob's sake Zack; I know you love cheese, but seriously?! This is not an okay thing to do!" Darwin yelled as he jumped out the window to catch his companion. "Dean, you help Darwin stop Zack from making Cheese into a mac'n'cheese while I find some tech that'll put the fires out." Bel commanded. "What about G.A.L?" Dean asked turning towards the Android. "Umm... I don't do well in situations like this.." She explained. "Alright then, you stay here." Dean then quickly jumped out the window to follow Darwin.

The majority of the Candy Kingdom's citizens were all engaged in a chase to catch Zack before anything else that was flammable could burn. "Cheese! It's your hoodie Zack's after! He can smell it!" Darwin yelled, catching up with him. "Well then, why didn't he do it before?" Cheese asked, with the dog gaining on him. "He wasn't hungry." Dean finished. The people and the dog were all coming up to a dead end road. "You better give it to him! We're running out of road!" Dean cried. Cheese took off his edible clothing and threw it to Zack, making him come to a complete halt as he chewed on it with happiness. The crowd just watched the dog until they heard spraying from afar.

Belleta was holding a large red canister with an even bigger nozzle, covering most of the city in white goo. "Okay, come get it!" Belleta cried, as the crowd went and started eating the foam, which had hardened. Dean broke off a chunk of it and bit into it. "Marshmallow?" the Fuman said to himself, eating it as he caught up with the others and walked back to the castle. Cheese glared at Darwin angrily, all scratched up and a little burnt from earlier. "You...need to put that thing on a leash..." Cheese panted with an annoyed look on his face. Darwin looked at him, with a blank expression on his face. "No." He simply put, looking back at Zack, still chewing on the hoodie. "Cheezit! I need a new hoodie, stat!" The king exclaimed, snapping his fingers. A flat piece of cheese appeared this time, with a carbon copy of the same clothing. "Thank you." He thanked, putting it on as the sentient food disappeared into thin air.

"I was watching from here, Mother. You were great at putting the fires out." the android complimented, holding her hands together. Belleta smiled, and picked her up. "Thanks, sweetie!" Bel congratulated, hugging her tightly. "Did you get the dog, Father?" She asked, looking at him. Zack barked and ran over to G.A.L. She stroked his fireproof magma fur, and got licked by the wolf in return. Dean suddenly had a great idea.

"Bel, do you think I can take G.A.L out with me to the Dragonman Kingdom? I have something to do there." Dean asked. "Sure. Just don't damage her. One more thing is that she sometimes goes to sleep abruptly. So watch out for that." Belleta answered. "Come on. We're going out. Just me and you." Dean told the robot. "Why just you?" Cheese implied. "I have a couple things I need doing. Come on, the dog can help too." Belleta explained, taking the three of them to another room.

As the Fuman and the robot made it outside of Candy Kingdom barriers, G.A.L looked at her father with worry. "I've never been outside of the kingdom before, Father..." She said, scared of what might happen. Dean then quickly grabbed her and carried the robot. "Better?" Dean asked. The robot nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. Out of nowhere, a 19-year old man ran up to them. He had black hair that covered most of his left eye and two hair strands were fixed to go to the left and right.

He seemed to be wearing a black jacket with red lines illustrated on the edges of the jacket and had matching shoes and pants/trousers of the same design. He didn't look like he had weaponry with him. He ran over to the two of them. "Have any of you seen an older guy running past?" The man asked. The two of them shook their heads. "Thanks, sorry for wasting your time," the man replied, running off in another direction. "Hey! You wanna join me?" Dean cried, as the man was going off into the forest.

The man ran back towards them. "A girl your age shouldn't be out here. It's not safe." He said. "Well... She's not any normal girl. She's an android. Her name is G.A.L ." Dean explained to him. The man got close to her as she got put onto the ground by Dean. The stranger held her face lightly, moving it around. "Who built you...?" The person murmured. "My girlfr-" Dean was cut off by G.A.L, who had lost all feeling with a blank expression on her face.

"I was designed, engineered and built by Belleta Bubble and Tech Princess. I am made to be there for others when needed and to obey commands by those who know them." She replied in a monotone voice, instantly returning to her normal state. "Fine, I'll come with you, but only to meet the creator of... Caitlin. I want to know more about this... machine. My name's Vergil, by the way." Vergil implied. "Cool. And who's Caitlin?" Dean asked. "Doesn't that name seem better than G.A.L?" Vergil suggested. "You're right." Dean nodded. "Is that my new name, Father?" She asked, looking up at him. He nodded, as he watched her smile. Caitlin walked over to Vergil and hugged him as a sign of thanks. As a reply to it, Vergil patted her purple hair as she was hugging him, making him feel uncomfortable, as he hadn't been hugged like that in a long time.

As Caitlin let go of him, she yawned, feeling dozy. The fact that she also had a gown on didn't help, so she lazily fell to the floor. Dean looked at her on the floor, thinking she was dead. Caitlin then started to snore quite loudly, enough to hurt someone's ears. "This must be the sleeping Bel was talking about." Dean said, covering his ears. "Is that normal?" Vergil questioned, looking at her.

Dean picked her up and looked at her. "Wake up!" The Fuman screamed over the noise. At once, yhe android opened her eyes lazily. "Mmm... did I fall asleep? She yawned, feeling tired. "You did. How can you snore so loud?" Vergil asked, his ears still ringing. "I... am sorry for the noise caused by me." She bowed. "It's fine... now, let's go see that Dragonman King." Dean said, walking with the two of them following behind.

 **And this chapter has come to a close! This was also co-written by Tristrike, and IVergil! Thanks a bunch, keep sending 'em in, and see you at the next chapter. Also, don't worry, Nito. Your name will be introduced soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Side Quest 1 (By Tristrike)

**Chapter 5.5 - Help a Royal Out**

 **The following chapter is a side story written by Tristrike. These will be known as Side Quests. Ever wondered what Belleta had sent Darwin and Cheese to do? Well, here it is! Enjoy, and all credit goes to Tristrike for this one. Great work, dude.**

* * *

As Dean and G.A.L left them to go to the Dragonman Kingdom, Belleta took Cheese and Darwin; leading them down a hall. After walking through many hallways in the castle, they found themselves in a room which seemed to be dedicated to aviation as there were a wide array of hot air balloons, planes, helicopters and what appeared to be a flying saucer.

"What are we here for?" Cheese eventually asked, quite bored with the situation. "I have decided to study the behavioural patterns of the different species of Lards, and to study a Greed Lard, I need my hot air balloon." Bel explained. "Why do you need a hot air balloon?" Cheese asked further. "Greed Lards Fly." Darwin answered. "Well if they fly, why aren't they called Sky Lards?" Cheese asked again. "They eat gold for some reason." Bel answered, getting quite annoyed with Cheeses questions. "Wh-" "Let's just go." Darwin said, cutting the Cheese monarch off.

A while later...

"I think we need to go higher..." Bel said despite the trio already being higher than any tree in Ooo. "Okay then, Zack light it up." Darwin asked of his loyal canine who then blew a steady flame into the balloon, causing it to rise upwards. Darwin suddenly pulled out a green bottle from a bag brought. "You guys want some if this?" Darwin offered. "I'm pretty sure it's not safe to get drunk this high up." Cheese said. "Pfft, I'm sure it's fine, right Bel?" Bel looked at Darwin like he was crazy. "Cheese is definitely right, especially when we're doing research." She told him sternly.

Darwin looked really annoyed at this. "You guys have literally ruined my life's goal." He said angrily as he threw away the alcohol as if it was nothing and jumped off the balloon.

"OH MY GLOB!" The two food- based rulers yelled as they looked over the basket of the balloon only to find that Darwin's ankles had secretly been attached to a bungee the whole time. "Never gonna die!" He yelled with his arms outstretched. "You d*ck!" Bel yelled angrily. "You have to admit that was cool." Cheese admitted, only to get a cold glare.

Suddenly, Darwin noticed swift movements in the clouds and picked up an odd smell of gold. "Uhh, guys..." Darwin said nervously, having left his nunchucks in the basket, but his only response was the arguing of the two monarchs over whether his stunt was funny or not. The movements seemed to get eerily close to him.

"Guys, I think we have visitors."He said with worry, but his companions still couldn't hear him. Suddenly what was unmistakably a Greed Lard emerged from the clouds, heading straight for him. "Holy flying fu-" He was then rammed head on by the Lard, but the bungee caused him to bounce back into the balloon on his back painfully. "Ow...Dammit..."

Cheese and Bel stopped their squabble to stare at him. "How'd you get here?" Belleta asked. "...Greed Lard...and it's major pissed off.." And then the whole balloon shook as many more Greed Lards appeared and began ramming it. While most of the balloons occupants were panicking, Zack had an idea and was trying to signal them to it, but to no avail. Eventually, the fire wolf got fed up with the situation and cut several sand bags which all landed on one of the balloon's attackers head, causing it to fall which scared the rest into making a u-turn to avoid the same fate.

For a brief moment; the group began to relax before a popping sound alert them to a puppy sized baby Greed Lard that had bit through the balloon before following its pack. Which, in turn, started panic amongst the group again as the balloon spiralled out of control. After falling several feet the balloon had gotten caught on a tree. The problem was this tree was still almost as tall as Bel's castle.

"Well it looks like I won't be studying Greed Lards again anytime soon." Bel said, trying to lighten the mood. Only to receive a long pause in response.

"Are you guys hungry?" Bel asked. The boys both nodded in response. She suddenly began to take off pieces of her arms, legs, neck, back, etc. "Woah! Woah! Woah! What heck are you doing!?" Darwin yelled as Bel's body began fixing itself at the cost of her becoming thinner. "It's fine, when I take off pieces of my body other parts of my body replace it, so the only side effect is that I become thinner slightly so I use it whenever I want to lose weight." She explained. Darwin facepalmed in response. "Bel, I can't eat part of my friend. Right Cheese?" But Cheese was already eating what he had been offered. "Sorry what did you say?" Cheese looked up, engrossed in eating the blueberry flavour chunk of skin.

"Welp, I'm out, it's high time I get out of this tree." Darwin said as he began to look around for a way down. "I'm way ahead of you." Bel said as she attached a device to the balcony the tree, which shot a spike that was attached to a rope.

The Candy Queen passed the boys a pair of gloves each, putting on her own pair. "Just put these gloves on and slide down the rope." She then demonstrated by sliding down herself. Cheese quickly followed with Darwin coming last in order to let Zack cling onto his hood. As they were walking back, Darwin began to worry for a certain android. "Guys, are you sure Dean's gonna be able to keep G.A.L. safe?" He asked. "Of course, why?" Bel answered rather confused with why Darwin would begin to question her boyfriend's capabilities. "It's just...never mind, forget it."

Cheese suddenly noticed Zack giving him a familiar look. "Oh jeez...NOT AGAIN!" He yelled as he ran away, Zack quickly following. "Really Zack!? Twice in one day!?" Darwin yelled as he and Belleta began to try and stop the hungry fire wolf.

 **...And there we are! Enjoy this chapter, and see you later for the next chapter! Also, you should all go check out The Cheezling King's story, 'BMO: How I Met Finn & Jake'. It's a great story, and he needs the support. So go on over to his page and check out the story. Dean amd Belleta are in it, but it takes place in a alternative universe where this story doesn't occur. One more thing, keep sending them OCs in! I really enjoy the support, you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Dragonmen & Dragonwomen

**Chapter 6: Meet The Dragonmen (and Dragonwomen)**

 **NitroTheKid88, this one's for you. The hype shall be delivered! But don't worry, everyone else! There's still more to cover too! Without further ado, let's get reading!**

* * *

The three of them were walking down a cracked up concrete path, talking about the newly-named robot, Caitlin who was with them as they were walking. "...I'm also armed too." Vergil finished, talking about how he has weaponry with him. He opened his coat to reveal a gun in a holster with an additional sword, that appeared to be razor thin. "This is my Muramasa Blade." Vergil showed them both his unsheathed sword. It was a long blade, which had a red and black colour scheme to fit his clothes. Caitlin then walked up to the two of them. "We're getting close, Father. The kingdom is up ahead." She informed. "How do you know this?" Dean asked, astounded by how she knew the way. "Mother built in a location tracking device. I have never used it apart from alpha testing it." Caitlin continued.

The three of them arrived at the opening, walking through it. "Welcome to the Dragonman Kingdom, guys." Dean announced. The two of them marveled at the sight before them. The kingdom's theme seemed to be a mix of Feudal Japan and Old London, in a swampy location, as a ocean was nearby. The townspeople were all human-like creatures that have scales for skin, horns, tails, and pointed ears. They all had different coloured scales ranging from either red, blue, green, or purple with horns of different shapes and sizes. Caitlin felt a little intimidated by the townsfolk, so she clung to Dean's leg for comfort as they walked. "Where are we headed?" Vergil asked. "A Blacksmith I know all too well..." Dean replied. The three of them arrived outside a shop, with the logo signifying it was a blacksmith shop. Dean twisted the knob and let them all in. "Lent! You around?" Dean called, looking around the shop.

A 22-year old looking, red-scaled Dragonman came out of an open door to the counter. He had orange; unkempt hair, and had a large, masculine build. There was also a noticeable large scar running across his chest. The horns seemed resemble that of a goat's pair of horns. He was currently wearing an open, leather jacket that has fur on the collar; with loose cargo pants and a brown belt. He also had a headband, plus a necklace with a key on it. He seemed to be barefooted too. "Dean The Fuman! My favorite customer! How's it hanging with you and the lady?~" Lent asked. "Going great. How is it with you and Draymie?" Dean jested, as he knew how the relationship was between them. "Also great, for **your** information." Lent snapped back, giving a cold stare to Dean. The Fuman was also doing the same, both locked in a staring contest. They both laughed hard, calming down.

"Now tell me, who are these guys?" the Dragonman asked, looking at the two of them. "This is Vergil." Dean introduced, gesturing at Vergil; busy looking at some of the things on for sale. "And this is my robotic daughter, Caitlin." Dean added, picking her up and placing her on the counter, sitting down. Caitlin had her eyes tracking Lent as he observed her. "Robotic, huh? Looks organic as anything to me. Whatever she is, she's wonderful. Wonderful as the island that floats up in the sky. The one powered by that large gem; guarded by an... enchilada..." Lent replied. Without warning, Caitlin rubbed her hand against his chest, looking at the large scar. "Your chest is damaged; presumably by an axe. Tell me how it happened." She asked.

"Okay, fine." He began. "So there I was, a dark and stormy night, in the fields; trying to get home. There was nobody around, and my phone was dead. Then out of the corner of my eye, I spotted him... That guy with the axe. I ran for my life as as he lurked in the shadows, as I heard he killed for sport." Lent continued. He went on about how the person caught him and wrestled him off, but with a deep cut in his chest. He then claimed that his fellow Dragonmen patched him up well, yet they left this mark.

Dean was having none of it, as he had listened to similar types of the story. Caitlin believed every word of the story, and Vergil wan't even listening. "I'm sorry for asking about it, Lent." Caitlin apologised, hugging him. "No, it's fime..." Lent replied, pulling her off of him gently. "Now, do you know why I'm here?" Dean asked, smirking. "Oh yeah, your delivery. Draymie's holding onto it for you." Lent informed. "Hey, Dray!" "What?" "Dean's delivery!" "Be out in a sec!" The two of them cried back and forth.

Within a minute, a green-scaled Dragonwoman came out holding a box. She had light-blue, curly hair, and a rather small build for a dragonman [Around that of a slightly tall human]. Her horns resembled that of a stag's. She was wearing a long; grey jacket, with black boots, and tight beige pants/trousers. "Your packag- Who is this?" Draymie was cut off by the android sitting on the counter. "I am Caitlin." the robot simply put. Caitlin got picked up by Draymie, being hugged tightly. "She's so cute! What's she doing here?" The Dragonwoman questioned, looking at Caitlin's face. "She's his daughter." Lent whispered, pointing at Dean, busy opening the package.

"Oh. Here you go, you little cutie!" She cooed at Caitlin, giving the robot a small sweet she had in her pocket. Caitin shewed on it, smiling. "Wait. If a robot eats something, doesn't it screw it up?" Lent asked out loud. Dean instantly turned round, running over to her. "Are you damaged?" Dean asked, panicking that she might blow a fuse. "No, Father. I can eat things, as Tech Princess gave me the ability to." Caitlin explained, as Dean let out a sigh of relief. "It's getting dark." Vergil stated, looking out the window. "Wait! Before you go, can I ask you something?" Lent asked, walking around the counter to Dean. Dean nodded, as Lent put his hands behind his back. "Can I go Dungeon-crawling with you and your buddies tomorrow?" Lent asked.

Dean gave it a bit of thought. "Sure you can. But Draymie needs to come too, for company. I'm sure she'll enjoy it." Dean agreed. "Got it. Have a good night, buddy." Lent replied as they got out of the store, closing up shop.

Soon Dean, Caitlin and Vergil came to the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom as the moon rose."Well, I'll leave now. I'll be back tomorrow." Vergil told the two, running off into the night. The two of them then went tinto the main castle, ascending the stairs into a bedroom. "We're here! How'd the errand go?" Dean called. "Great." Belleta replied, wearing nothing but a lacy red dress, made to fit her new figure. "So, you've gotten thinner..." Dean noticed, wrapping his arms around her. "I did." She whispered, falling into Dean's arms. They both kissed passionately, unaware that Caitlin was watching them. "It's good to see that Mother and Father are in love with each other very much." She said out loud, making them both turn to Caitlin. "Go to bed, dear. Mother & Father need some sleep." She said, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight." She said, walking into another room and sleeping in it instantly. "Now... where were we?" Belleta asked. Dean ten kissed her again, as they started to make out.

A few minutes later, Dean was in his sleepwear; getting into the same bed the monarch was in. They both slept peacefully, without a worry in the world. owever, in another building where it was adjacent to where they were sleeping, a familiar Grandolic was aiming a sniper rifle into the window. He wann't planning to kill, but to mess with them a little. He loaded a special bullet and shot it, landing perfectly between on the floor. The bullet started to eject some green smoke silently, causing the two to do something extraordinary...

 **...And there we are! What do you think is gonna happen to Dean and Belleta? And don't forget, keep on sending OCs in! See you soon for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Swapped

**Chapter** **7: Bodies, Swapped**

 **Hi! I got the next chapter ready to go! Enjoy!**

* * *

As the sun rose over Ooo, its citizens and others awoke to go about their business. In the castle of the kingdom, Dean woke up groggily. "Ugh... Gotta get a shower... Why do I have a girl's voice?" He said out loud, walking to the bathroom. As he reached his arm out, he noticed it was blue, a familiar looking arm. "What the..." Dean then looked into a mirror and saw the face. HER face. Belleta's face. Dean gasped silently as he didn't want to wake Belleta up, as she was sleeping peacefully. Confused, Dean went over to Belleta(now in Dean's body), who was still sleeping. "Honey, wake up..." he cooed, shaking her gently.

She groaned a little and saw herself beside her. "Am I dreamin- Hey, I've got a guy's voice!" Belleta exclaimed, looking into a mirror. "Dean... Did we swap bods or something?" Belleta asked, unfazed at the fact. "I think so." Dean replied. "Wow. Not only am I confused, scared; and probably about to throw up, but we need to keep this a secret." Belleta told Dean, who was nodding. Dean's foot had kicked something. It was a bullet with holes in it. "There's a note on it." Dean said, taking the paper off the bullet. "Congratulations. If you're reading this, I've successfully messed with you! Haha! Anyway, you'll all be stuck in the opposing person's body for about 8 hours, which is around most of the day. Good luck with it. -Gilgon" it read. "What are we gonna do? Act like each-other?" Dean cried. Belleta begrudgingly nodded. Just then a door next to them opened.

"Good morning, Mother. Good morning, Father." Caitlin said, walking out of her new room. "Uh, good morning, honey." Dean said, internally quivering with disgust. He dreaded this, but had to keep the act up. "Father, I have made up my mind. I'll stay with Mother for today, as you have something to do, right?" Caitlin informed, walking over to Dean. "Uhh, you're right. I'll go and get dressed!" Belleta cried, jumping into the bathroom and cleaning herself. "Mother, may we go and eat?" Caitlin asked. Dean heard his belly rumbling too. "Sure." Dean agreed, carrying Caitlin with him. They made it to a table, sitting on the seats. A small scoop of ice cream on a cone wearing a black suit came over to the two. "My lady and my lady's android, what would you like to eat?" She bowed. Dean opened his mouth, but was cut off.

"I already know what you'll have, my fair queen. What shall you have?" The treat asked. "Um... Maybe come back to me later." Caitlin replied. The ice cream ran off with speed. She came back a few minutes later, with a plate covered by a metal dome. "Breakfast is served." The ice cream stated, opening the dome. A large piece of toast covered by an odd coloured fried egg. " _How does she eat this?"_ Dean thought, poking the egg.

Meanwhile, Belleta came out of the bathroom, drying out her face. "So... if Dean controls fire..." She thought out loud, looking at her hand. She clenched it into a fist and it lit up. Curious, she then waved it, making a fireball explode and burn up an empty bottle. Amazed, she turned around and got on the same clothing Dean wore. She walked down the same set of stairs Dean and Caitlin walked down earlier. As Dean noticed that Belleta walked by them, Dean breathed in and out, trying to fake Belleta's personality. He stood up, going to her. "Leaving so soon, baby?" Dean said, stroking her hair. "O-of course not. How could I say goodbye without anything from you?" Belleta replied, hugging him. "Be safe." Dean added, letting go. "You too." Belleta replied, running off towards Dean's kingdom- Fire Kingdom.

Belleta came to a halt a few minutes later, outside the castle. She went on in and saw two guards by the throne. One was male and one was female. The male was wearing a long orange coat and matching orange slacks with a light red shirt underneath his coat, and he had black army boots as well. His left arm was held in a sling, being unable to move it. The female wore a blue blouse and dark brown slacks, with brown high-heeled boots, with a rapier at her hip. She was blue hot; however, a rarity among Fire People, who are usually orange-hot. "Morning, sir. I've kept the kingdom in check." The male said. "I have also been doing the same, sir." The female added. Belleta walked up to the throne and sat down on it. "What are your names again? I've forgotten." She asked. "I'm Seth Allflame." Seth introduced. "I am Aria Flameheart." She added. Belleta took it in, nodding. "I wonder what Dean's doing..." she said to herself with a bored look on her face.

Dean was holding onto Caitlin. The robot was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Dean couldn't help but smile at this, finally feeling the experience of being a mother. They were both laying down on Belleta's bed, sleeping. Caitlin nuzzled her face into his chest, feeling the warmth of her 'mother'. Dean woke up, trying to keep Caitlin asleep. He gently stood up, carrying the robot. He walked into Belleta's lab and turned on a computer, which had a thin wire sticking out of it. He put Caitlin down and moved her hair, as if he was looking for something. A small hole was found on the back of Caitlin's neck. Curious, Dean took the wire and put it in the hole.

Instantly, a bunch of code appeared on the screen. Dean tapped some buttons on a keyboard, and found bits of data he could change. He changed some parts and updated it, disconnecting Caitlin, who had just woke up. "Mother. May we go out and explore Ooo for a bit? I'm curious." She asked, smiling sweetly. "Of course, dear. Just let me get some clothes on." Dean replied, feigning a smile. He walked into Belleta's bedroom and opened up her drawer, picking out a grey shirt and jeans that fit Belleta's body. He then came back to Caitlin and both walked out the castle doors.

"Where are we going, Mother?" Caitlin asked,holding her 'mother's' hand. They were both walking into a forest, where a familiar castle could be seen. "Don't worry, I know this person." Dean replied, knocking on the castle door as they came to it. The door opened slightly to reveal Nature Princess. "B-Belleta?" Serena asked, looking into the eyes of Dean. "Yes, it's me. I ask of a favour." He said. He then stepped to the side to show Caitlin. "Hello there. I'm Caitlin." She introduced, walking to her. "Do you want to look after her for a bit?" Dean asked, smiling. "Okay." Serena nodded, gesturing at Caitlin to come in. He closed the door behind him and walked back to the Candy Kingdom, without a worry about anything.

Meanwhile...

Belleta was outside a cave with Lent, Draymie and Vergil, all heading inside. The instant she got in, skeletons started to swarm. The group took care of them quickly and easily proceeded to the room in front of them. "Easy." Lent chuckled, dusting himself off. A large monster blocked their path, but Vergil managed to take it down with his skills. He walked on as they got their hands on the haul of gold. Oblivious to them, the sun was going down, and Belleta began to feel faint. Dean also started to. In different places, they both fell on the floor, unconscious. A minute later they both woke up, but they were in the right bodies. "Sorry, I have to go." Dean said, running off out of the cave, still unsure where he was. He ran towards the Candy Kingdom, as Belleta ran to him. As they met in the fields, they voth hugged each-other tightly.

"That was a weird experience." Dean said, letting go of her. "Thank Glob it's over." Belleta replied. "Hey, where's G.A.L?" Belleta asked. "She goes by Caitlin now, and she's at the Nature Kingdom. Let's go get her." Dean said, running off towards the kingdom, as Belleta followed. As they approached the door, they saw Darwin near them, running into the Jungle Kingdom above. "What's he doing?" Dean asked. "Let's go see!" Belleta whispered, sneaking after him.

 **...And that's the end of this chapter! An intresting Side Quest shall appear soon, but until then, see you around!**


	9. Chapter 9: Darwin's Date

**Chapter 7.5- The Date (by Tristrike)**

 **Hey there, I'm back with a chapter written none other than Tristrike! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the next day in Ooo, an early morning, to be exact.

"C'mon Dar!"

"No way Dean. I'm not doing it."

"You clearly like her man, go for it, make a move!" Dean yelled at his friend. They were both walking through the candy streets as it was the day after Dean and Belleta's "situation" and Dean brought Darwin to his favourite criminally-run tavern so he could get his friend to ask Jungle Princess out. "Listen, I'm not so sure I want to get back into the dating scene, I just broke up with Lizard Princess last month." Darwin said as he tried to get his friend to give up. "Alright fine, let's make a deal, these guys are betting Dondon fights, you bet on one while I bet on the other one. If my one wins you have to ask JP out. If your one wins, you get a sixth of a ton in treasure. Deal?" Dean wagered sticking his hand out to shake on it. Darwin pondered this for a moment. He had never seen Dean bet in anything so he didn't know if he was a good gambler or not, but then again, he himself had betted on Dondon fights before and, most of the time, he chose the right one. So he shook on it.

Dondon's were quite a peculiar species. Their sizes ranged from mouse sized to bulldog size and were quite varied in appearance but there were three features they all shared: they were clearly reptillian, they had three eyes; one on the top of the skull with one on each side and they all had a long appendage on their head which resembled a feather made of lizard skin.

Dean had chosen an orange skinned one which was almost as big as they come, it had two strong arms, four short but stout legs, a short paddle-like tail, a short snout with an under-bite with cracked teeth. Her name was Goliath.

Darwin on the other hand chose a pale blue one a third of Goliath's height it had a build resembling a velociraptor, its hands each had a long scyth claw and a short hook claw, his two feet had four sharp toes on each, arranged in a plus shape, out of his spine grew a long tail with a blade on the end. His name was Banshee.

The aim of the fights were to knock the opposing Dondon out of a red ring on a large gravel slate or kill them. But most of the time the Dondons aren't trained to kill.

...Most of the time.

After fifteen minutes the fight seemed to have no end but Banshee was slowly wearing Goliath out. Dean, being an experienced gambler, had brought a small stone that was the size of a blade of grass. He waited until all of the crowds focus was on Goliath before flicking it at Banshee's leg causing hin to fall over and open for a punch from Goliath to send him out of the ring.

Darwin sighed, he didn't want to do it but he always kept his word.

"Well Dean, a deal's a deal, I'm off to the Jungle Kingdom." Darwin said as he left the tavern. "Good luck man, tell me about it when you get back." Dean said as he waved to his friend.

Once Darwin was out of earshot Dean got his phone out and dialed a number. "Bel, get your spy gear ready, Darwin's going on a date with JP." On the other side of the conversation, Belleta nodded with a "Yes." and got some gear she had made with Tech Princess.

As it turned out, finding his crush was actually pretty hard. "Where is she? This is where she showed up last time, right?" He wondered as he looked around, before an unknown force suddenly grabbed him and he was suddenly flying through the air.

He looked up to see JP had caught him by grabbing him with her legs while swinging on vines with her hands. "Hello Darwin, how is it going?" She yelled over the wind. "I'm fine, but can we land somewhere? It's hard to talk with sound of the wind." He asked as a bug suddenly splatted on his face, to which he quickly wiped off.

After a moment they had reached JP's house and, instead of letting him go in one swing and landing by him in the next, she decided to let go of the vine quickly which made them land in a position with JP sitting on Darwin.

A light blush grew on Darwin's face. "Sorry if landing on you like that hurt you, tomato face." She teased.

Meanwhile in the bushes, Bel and Dean were watching the pair intently with their spy gear. "This is good, he hasn't even asked her out and she's already taking a teasing approach." Bel analysed while Dean nodded in agreement. "Let's keep watching." Dean added. As JP stood up Darwin noticed how tall she was, his head only reached up to her chin. "I see you've been getting better at speaking English." Darwin commented. JP nodded at this. "Yes, my sister has been a great help at helping me talk like this."

Darwin mentally prepared himself. This was it. "H-hey...would you l-like to go on a d-d-date, with me?" he asked, uncharacteristically nervous. "Here we go." Bel said as she and Dean zoomed in with their goggle-like devices.

After what felt like a millenia of waiting, the Princess had her answer.

"Sure, let's go!" she yelled as she quickly slid down a tree branch and grabbed onto a vine as Darwin followed suit, although he had never had any experience with vine swinging. After a while, the pair finally landed in a clearing. "That was pretty good. You must have done a lot of vine swinging to get that good." JP complimented. "No, I was kinda winging it actually." He admitted as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, trying to impress the lady huh?" She teased once again as she lightly shoved him.

She began to walk to the other side of the clearing and got in a fighting pose. "Alright Darwin, you and me! Let's see how tough you are!" She challenged mockingly. "Woah wait a seco-" JP suddenly ran at him screaming and in a flash R.K.O'd him and quickly pinned him by grabbing his neck with her legs in a head scissor. "Three! Two! One! You're out!" She declared as she stood up and stretched, while Darwin struggled due to the sudden attack and began to catch his breath. "Come on Darwin, I know you're tougher than that!" She mocked with a grin. When Darwin finally stood up he put on a serious face. "Well; if that's how we're doing this, let's go!" He yelled confidently as he got in a fighting pose of his own.

JP repeated her previous attack to see if he would be taken down the same way. However, instead he grabbed her right arm and used her own force to throw her back the way she came but she stuck the landing with a light slide. "So there is some fight in you." She observed as she ran back into action. "Ooh, he's up again. My money's on Darwin." Dean said quickly. "Jungle Princess." Bel said just as fast as Dean followed by both of them putting ten gold coins each the ground in front of them. The fight was fairly evenly matched, with the pair trading blows, JP getting Darwin in another headlock, only for him to break out quickly and Darwin suplexing her. Eventually, they were both pushing each others arms in a test of strength until they both collapsed in a laughing heap.

As the laughter died down, Jungle Princess decided Darwin deserved praise for his performance. "I have to admit you fought well, only a few guys have managed to even tie with me before, some of them don't even agree to a second round. Good job." Darwin smiled at this. "Thanks." Unknown to the pair, Bel and Dean were arguing in whispers over who the money they bet with should go to. "Wait, they're talking about something else." Belleta said, taking the coins.

"Where's your fire wolf?" Jungle Princess asked, she quite liked having the canine around. "You mean Zack? He decided to have a lazy day in the shack." Darwin explained while mentally laughing at his unintentional rhyme.

"So what's your actual name anyways?" Darwin eventually asked out of curiosity. JP looked quite shocked at this.

"Darwin, in my Kingdom, the monarch will only reveal her name to her family or their newlywed. And this is only the first date! It's very personal and an insult to ask beforehand too." She said bluntly as an intense blush grew on Darwins face. "Oh geez. I am so sorry I didn't kno-" he was interrupted when the woman before him burst out laughing. "You are so gullible! That's not a rule! I was just messing with you!" She said between laughs to Darwins annoyance. "Anyway, my name actual is Chelan." She said with just a few giggles as she sat up straight on Darwins stomach.

"That's a nice name." He complimented. His crush shoved his head back. "What a charmer you are." She joked. "So, can you get off of me please?" he asked as his stomach began to hurt from the pressure. "Sure, if you can make me." She challenged as she crossed her arms.

And so, Darwin made efforts to get up, pushing her away and kick her in the back to no end. She was barely budging. "Alright, you win." he admitted defeat. "Good to know you can admit defeat." She smirked and stood up once she decided she had put him through enough for now. "So what now?" He asked as he stood up. "We do something relaxing." She explained cryptically.

"I fail to see how this is relaxing." Darwin said bluntly as he observed what appeared to be a running pack of giant bats-wolf hybrids from a tall tree.

"Hold on tight." Chelan said as she grabbed Darwin by his hoodie and jumped off the tree and landed on one of the hybrids which suddenly took flight along with its comrades.

Following them was Bel and Dean who were both using jet packs to keep up with the pair and cloaking devices to stay out of sight. "You really thought of everything didn't you?" Dean asked his girlfriend. "I always think of everything." She smirked proudly.

After reaching quite a height the amazonian like girl turned to find Darwin was not moving from shock. "Do you really have to keep surprising me like this?" Darwin asked. "Yes, I do." She said quickly before pushing Darwin off of the Bat-wolf only to land on another one which he clung to tightly. "Ha ha, very funny." Darwin said sarcastically at his date who simply snickered in response.

Suddenly JP changed her mounts course to fly upside-down above Darwin with the pair facing each other. "Oh my glob Bel, I think they're gonna kiss!" Dean loudly whispered excitedly only for Bel to shush him.

The two slowly leaned in to each other closing their eyes.

Inside, Darwin was going crazy. _"OhmygoshI'mgoingtokissher! OhmygoshI'mgoingtokissher!"_ But then Chelan blew a raspberry in his face and quickly made her mount fly off as she laughed crazily with Darwin in hot pursuit.

* * *

It had been a long day of adventure on their date. They had even fought a bear!

But right now the pair were just sitting on the edge of a cliff enjoying the sunset.

"I've had a really good time, Chelan." Darwin said as he turned to the woman of his dreams. "You better not make some cheesy line comparing me to the sunset." She said dryly. Way too many guys have done that on dates with her. "Good thing I wasn't going to then." Darwin said humorously.

Eventually Darwin decided to ask her an important question.

"Hey, Chelan." He asked.

"Yes Darwin?" She smiled, looking at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously. After a long pause she had an answer. "Maybe." She said bluntly as she stood up and began walking away.

Hiding in the shrubbery, Dean and Belleta were really confused asking multiple questions in their head about the situation. "Maybe? Really? She's tough!" Belleta hissed.

Meanwhile, Darwin was a bit confused. "What? What do you mean maybe? I don't understa-" All of a sudden, she silenced Darwin by slamming her lips against his passionately before pulling away, leaving him with one of the brightest blushes he's ever had. With a smirk she said "I mean, after another another date, I will decide whether we are boyfriend and girlfriend, tomato face." She said with a flirty wink. She walked off, slightly swaying her hip as she moved, just to tease him even more.

Darwin walked behind a tree to hide himself from her view in a dazed state. He happily sighed in a lovestruck way. "Well, that went well."

Darwin shrieked as he turned to his left to see Bel and Dean covered in various spy gear. "What are yo-Wait a minute...were you two spying on us?" He asked, slightly angry. "Yep." Dean put simply. "The entire time." Bel answered in a bit more detail. "Why you!" Darwin yelled as he began to chase the couple back to the Candy Kingdom.

 **...And there we are! Now, as we get to work on the next chapter, be sure to leave a review and keep those OCs coming.**


	10. Chapter 10: Maybe, Sort of Possibly

**Chapter 8:** **Maybe, Sort of Possibly**

 **Another co-written chapter, ready for all of you out there! Start reading!**

* * *

"So what're we doing again?" Darwin asked as he, Dean, Cheese and Vergil walked through the grasslands. "We're gonna celebrate your maybe-sort-of-possibly getting in a relationship with JP." Dean explained. "Is that really what we're calling it?" Darwin asked skeptically. "Yes." Vergil put simply, maintaining the same straight face. "We're gonna be doing fun stuff in different kingdoms, dungeon crawling and maybe even getting a little drunk!" The Cheezling King said excitedly. "It's just celebrating Darwin's maybe-sort-of- possibly getting in a relationship, not a bachelor party. We don't need to get drunk, you know." Vergil denied. Dean chuckled at this while giving Zack a bit of coal as a treat. The wolf caught it in the air and smiled at the Fuman as he chewed on it. Not far away from them, a kingdom was billowing a cloud of smoke.

People were screaming and running for their lives as they were victims of crime as various lizard-people dressed in camoflage was robbing its banks and other dastardly deeds. Unaware of this, the four of them simply walked by it, ignoring it completely. Instead, they all walked over to a forest clearing, as Cheese took out a map. "What is that?" Vergil asked, looking over at his shoulder. "This map is said to be ancient, leading to an old evil demon that's been trapped for around 300 years. We're gonna bust its house open and kill it!" The monarch of cheese explained, twisting and turning the map. "What's wrong? Is there a direction on it?" Dean asked, coming over to him. "Well, the ink is so faded that I can't really make out the direction." Cheese sighed, giving the parchment to Dean. the Fuman tried lighting his hand to shine more light onto it, but because his hand was so close to the paper, it started to make it burn, causing scorch marks on it.

"Don't burn i- Hey, there's a direction showing up!" Vergil said, looking at the grey dashes leading to an 'X'. "It's not very far from here; according to the map." Darwin stated, walking in the direction as told by the map. They came to a large door with a small 'X' engraved on it. Dean kicked it, and apart from dust moving off of it, it didn't budge.

Darwin whipped out his nunchucks and spun them around, making the bladed part cut a bit of a lock off. What they didn't know that someone was on the other side of the door. He had pale white skin with black tribal markings all around his body with long, thick black hair that reaches the floor. His eyes had dark circles under his fully black eyes and his ears were slightly pointed. He also had black slightly sharpened nails and sharp teeth with a long black tongue. His build was very tall and fit, standing at 6'5 and had an average muscle build with abs, but had a bad posture though, always slouching, only wearing slightly tattered black pants.

He seemed to be floating in midair as he was a demon, floating over to the door. _"Has someone finally come for me? It's been 300 years!"_ The person thought to himself over the loud banging and shaking of the door. With one final flaming punch, the door flew open. As the light burned into the person's retinas, he hissed sightly as glared at the sun, but started to cough, claring his throat. "He's a bad guy!" Dean cried, running at him, before he was grabbed by Vergil, holding him back. "He doesn't look to be evil, Dean." Vergil inferred as he let go of Dean when he stopped wrestling Vergil to let him fight. "Well... If he's not evil, then what is he?" Cheese asked, looking at the floating person in front of him. The man then got down onto the ground and kneeled in front of the Fuman. "My master." He said, looking into Dean's face. "What? You haven't even told me your name yet, man." Dean said, looking down at him blankly. "Oops! I forgot!" the demon said, facepalming. "Don't beat yourself up over it!" Darwin said, stroking Zack. "My name is Odayakana Shi, but you may call me Oda." Oda introduced. "Okay, then. Know any good dungeons around here? We're celebrating Darwin's maybe-sort-of-possibly getting in a relationship with Jungle Princess." Dean explained as Oda began floating around aimlessly. "Don't tell him that, Dean..." Darwin said, blushing uneasily. "Well, I do know of one. Hopefully it's still there." Oda replied, resting his hand below his head. "Hey, what's this thing?" Chesse asked, taking a crooked black staff out of Zack's mouth. "That's mine. It's my weapon. Did I tell you how old I was too?" the demon asked excitedly. The four of them looked in Oda's direction to see what he had to say.

"300. Around that, anyway." Oda simply put. Vergil was a little shocked, but Cheese, Darwin and Dean were both shrugging their shoulders, unfazed. Even Zack had a bored expression on his face. "You're not shocked that I'm that old?" Oda asked. "No, not really. There's people like you who are older than you." Dean implied. "Like vampires!" Cheese added. "Oh. Hey, did you know I'm a demon?" Oda said, flying around. "We kinda figured you were, since you can fly." Vergil stated. "That's not all I can do." Oda smirked. He then crawled up a cave wall and landed safely on the ground. "Not only can I climb on any surface with ease, I can also hear and small better than most people, as well as balancing." He then took the staff and balanced it vertically, with him sitting on top of it. "See?" He added, floating off of it. "I also have night vision too." Oda added. "Can we please go to the dungeon now?" Darwin asked, obviously trying to head out the cave before anything personal was spoken.

Shortly after, the five of them came over to a forest glade, complete with a tiny waterfall and a rainbow sparkling beside it. Ignoing this, Oda stomped on the dirt ground. As he waited, nothing happened. "Where is it, then?" Cheese said as Oda continued to stomp on the dirt. "Master! I am so sorr-" Oda was cut off by a large staircase appearing from the ground instantly, making him shoot up in the air. Just before he hit the ground, he caught himself in the air and wiped his brow. "N-never mind..." Oda sighed as they all went down into the dungeon.

Dean lit his hand as the staircase continued going down, as it was getting darker. As they got to the bottom; they were stopped by some sort of cat. "This one looks...familiar..." Dean whispered as it came into view. The cat was bigger than them and had light blue fur, as well as some sort of purple tendril that came out of its body. It had pink eyes, and parts of it were invisible. "Hello, Denn." The cat said slowly, walking up to them. "It's Dean... And hang on. Aren't you supposed to be in the Crystal Eye Dungeon or something?" Dean asked. "No... Because I'm the thing... you should be afraid of." the cat replied, extending its claws*. As the cat glanced over everyone else, he saw Darwin sniffling as his skin started to get rashes. Zack growling at him. "You have a DOG with you!? I'm outta here!" the cat screamed, running back into the cave. "Weird. Anyway, let's keep going." Darwin said.

Later on, Cheese got jumped by a group of miniscule dragons, gnawing on his clothes. It was Zack who managed to save him, except he had that look in his eye. Instead of chasing him, Zack simply sat there, looking at him with a happy expression. Cheese sighed and took off his edible hoodie and gave it to the wolf to chew on, while putting on another one. "Well, at least he's sitting this time around." Dean said. Eventually, they came to a large treasure room and shared their winnings, and took the exit by coming back the way they came.

As they got out, they circled back around to the same kingdom, which was now having civilians running out of the kingdom, crying for help. "Come on, we gotta go help!" Vergil cried, taking out his sword and running over to the kingdom.

When they arrived, their eyes laid on stores being robbed and security systems not functioning properly. "...A double whammy!" Dean whispered out loud. "Right, I've got a plan. Cheese, Vergil and I will stop the criminals, and you, Zack and Dean will see what's up with the security. Now go!" Oda planned, flying off towards the various crime scenes. Dean and Darwin ran off to see where the interference was. "Try the security room!" Dean cried, running into the tower where the cameras were spotted. After ascending a stairs, they busted into the room and saw him. A lizard that was  
Grass green scaled, had a bright blue mohawk as his hair, he also had a mid-sized snout plus a metre long tail, and was orange-eyed. He was wearing a trenchcoat which had its left sleeve ripped to reveal a mechanical arm, with a maroon vest illustrated with a yellow skull, plus he had ripped grey jeans with a hole in the back for his tail. Unaware of the two behind him, he was grabbed by Darwin in anger.

"I can't believe you're still doing this, Kevin! I thought you were done with this!" Darwin yelled as he threw the Lizard to the ground. Zack began to angrily growl at the criminal. "You are such a stupid deadbeat!" Darwin berated further. "Hey; once you get into this it's hard to get out! You should know that!" Kevin yelled as he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Darwin. "What is he talking about, Darwin?" Dean jumped in only to be ignored. "I don't care how hard it is to stop! It doesn't matter how long you've been doing this! The fact that you set me up with someone doesn't change anything! And I certainly don't give a single f*** about what I used to be! I changed and you said you would as well! Two years later and look where we are! I can't believe how-" He suddenly let out a sigh. "Look, I'll let you off one last time, but next time I'll kick your a**." "Wait a minute Dar, he's a criminal! We can't let him go!" Dean jumped in again.

"You know what? You're right.. Let's do what we're supposed to do." Darwin glared at Kevin, clenching his fists. Dean went in with a quick kick, only to miss by a bit and hit the ground hard. Darwin ran up and delivered a hard blow to his face, and as Dean sprung back up, the Fuman elbowed him as he was up in the air, sending him into the ground. Kevin coughed a little and thrusted his robotic arm out, poingting at them both. The index finger switched to a mini flamethrower. "Oh, I'm so scared(!)" Dean sarcastically cried. The flamethrower them started to light and created a massive burn, engulfing Dean. Darwin looked at him getting burnt with fear. Dean screamed lightly, as it didn't really hurt him. When the fire stopped, the Fuman was just covered in ash and scorch marks. "Great. Now you've made me shed my skin..." Dean groaned.

His hair began to go from a dark brown to a light orange, raising upwards. His human skin started to dry up and break off in flakes, but his clothes were still intact. When he was finished, he was now nothing more than a pure being of a fire person. "Sorry for freaking you out like that. Now, I can show you what I'm really like for a while!" Dean apologised. He thrusted his hand out, and a large roaring flame burst out of his hand, engulfing Kevin in the flames. "We're not supposed to kil-" "Shush. I know what I'm doing." Darwin was cut off by Dean, simply standing there as if it was nothing. As the Fuman put the flame out, the lizard was curled in a ball, shaking, and covering his eyes. Darwin was confued. "How is he not dead?" Darwin asked. "Simple. The Fake Flame Magic I did as I was shedding allows me not to hurt or harm anything with mad firepower. It simply LOOKS like I'm destroying something! If anything, he's simply warmer than before." Dean explained. "I'll be stuck like this for a bit until my human skin regrows, so don't touch me unless you want burns." He added, looking at his arm. On it, tiny bits of skin were appearing slowly.

Kevin was still quivering on the floor. "Get up, you big, scaly baby." Dean cried. Kevin opened his eyes, and saw that he wasn't hurt at all. "You... You let me live..." Kevin muttered. "Well then, get out of here before he does burn you for real." Darwin replied. Kevin respected his wish and ran for his life. "Hey, Dean. You in pain by any chance? You hit the ground pretty hard..." Darwin asked. "Yes." Dean said before clutching to his leg and faliing on the floor. "Let's get you to Belleta. She should know what to do." Darwin replied. The Fuman's hands were now human, so Darwin grabbed his hands and dragged him slowly out of the tower.

Eventually, they all managed to stop the kingdom from doom and regrouped, carrying Dean back to the Candy Kingdom before the sun set. "I didn't think you'd be back so so- AAHH!" Belleta squealed, looking at her boyfriend cry in pain. "Get him to a table. I need to see the damage!" Bel ordered, grabbing a nurse hat and placing it on her head. The rest of them left to give them both privacy, but they were watching out from a window that shows the room. Inside, Belleta was slowly moving Dean's pant/trouser leg upwards to see a large gash on the side of his leg. Shocked, the queen covered her mouth in disgust and sadness as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Looks like I won't be adventuring for a while..." Dean said weakly. After hearing that, the monarch started to cry next to him, "Come here... It's not that bad." Dean whispered. "The best part is... I get to spend more time with you." He added, kissing her to stop her crying. She sniffed, and stroked his head. Caitlin came into the room and saw her father on a bed in pain. "F-Father..." She stuttered, putting her hand in his. Dean squezzed it gently as Caitlin began to cry. "Hey, It's okay." Dean comforted her, pulling her close to him. He then kissed her on the forehead to make her feel better. "Your mother is gonna help me get back on my feet. Will you be brave for me?" Dean said weakly. Caitlin nodded, and tried to put on a brave face. "You're a good girl..." Dean said before his head fell on the pillow, sleeping. "Get well soon, Father." She whispered, hugging Belleta for comfort. "I hope so too, dear." Belleta cooed, hugging her. They both sat there and fell asleep in a seat near the wounded Fuman. Outside, they were all feeling sorry for the three and walked outside to their homes. Oda had to go with Darwin, as he didn't really have a house.

 **As the night passed, a storm started to brew over Ooo. A very deadly and sharp storm...**

* * *

 **...And there we are! Are your feels hurt? Send support by continuing to send in OCs! Let's all hop Dean gets better soon...**

 ***Notice anything about that cat? Why don't you guess? It's pretty obvs.**


	11. Chapter 11: Knives and Chelan

**Chapter 8.5- Knife Storm (by Tristrike)**

 **Here's another chapter that's purely made by my one and only co-writer, Tristrike! Enjoy!**

* * *

Darwin and Oda had made it to Darwin's shack right before the knives started to fall and clatter on the ground. "Why knives? Why did magic have to create raining knives? Why couldn't it be raining chocolate milkshake?" Darwin complained as the blades of knives become visible through the wooden roof, getting stuck there. "Well... Since I'll probably staying here for quite a bit, do you mind showing me around the house?" Oda asked.

"Sure, follow me." Darwin said, leading the demon to a light brown door which he opened. "This over here is my living room." Darwin said as he gestured into a room with a slightly worn maroon couch, a why-wolf hide rug on the carpetless wooden floor, a low-tech grey box of a TV with an oddly high-tech satellite, a dog bed made of rock with the name "Zack" carved on it with said fire wolf sleeping in it, and a stone gargoyle in the corner of the room. But before Darwin could tour his guest anywhere, there was a rapid knocking at his door.

"Who would go outside in a knife storm?" Oda wondered as Darwin went to open the door to find the girl he was 'maybe-sort of-possibly getting in a relationship with' , Chelan, holding a metal shield above her head which resonated with a clanging sound every time a knife fell on it.

"Chelan? Quick, get inside!" He yelled as she rushed her in, making her drop the shield. "So this is your maybe-sort of-possibly girlfriend." Oda said as the pair walked into the living room. "Who's this and what is he talking about?" Jungle Princess asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's Oda, he's staying here for a while because he doesn't really have a home. I'll explain later; but more importantly what the heck are you doing here?" Darwin asked as she sat down on his couch. "Well, I heard about what happened to Dean, so I was heading to the Candy Kingdom, when it rained knives! So I put my shield above my head and saw your outhouse, so I came down here." She explained. "It is not an outhouse, it's a shack! I told you that two days ago on our date." Darwin retorted in an insulted manner. "Well, it's a pretty damaged shack." Chelan teased. "It's not that bad!" Darwin yelled, his home would not be insulted. "It is pretty bad." Oda perked up making JP laugh and Darwin give him a death glare.

"So what do you wanna do? We need to kill time for a bit." Chelan asked after she stopped laughing.

"Who wants to play video games?" A high pitched voice came into hearing as the trio turned to the door to see a grey 1ft tall cuboid shaped robot with a light blue screen, with arms jutting out of its left and right side of it's body, with two legs jutting out of its bottom side and a set of buttons and four holes below its screen. "Hey CMO! You finished charging." Darwin said happily as he pulled three small X-Box looking controllers out of his box beside couch. "Who's this?" Oda asked as the cheerful robot walked up to them waving. "Chelan, Oda, this is my friend/video game system CMO." Darwin introduced. "Hello." CMO greeted, still waving. "Hi." Oda greeted. "Hello there tiny robot." JP also greeted as she picked up CMO. "You're a cute one, aren't you?" Chelan complimented as she tickled the robots screen causing it to laugh hysterically before putting it down.

"So what you got for three players, CMO?" Darwin asked as he plugged the controllers in. "For three players or more, I have Mega Mash Bros., a game where you play as characters from multiple other games saved on my system and fight...TO THE DEATH! Well, actually you just smash and fight each other off the screen but you know, I like to be threatening." CMO said cheerfully as he set up the game.

For the most part of the game, Chelan played as some martial artist that could somehow shoot blue fireballs, Oda played as a weirdly designed dog and duck and Darwin played as an orange dragon that had a tiny flame on its tail. After about an hour of an even number of wins between the three of them, they decided they had enough and let CMO do whatever weird stuff he does when he's alone.

"Well; he's a happy little guy." Oda said as CMO left the room. "Yeah, that's why I keep him around, he always gets me in a good mood. It's always nice to have a friend like that." Darwin replied.

"So Darwin, you wanna have a rematch? We never did finish it last time." Chelan asked as she stood up. "Really? Does this have to be done now? In the middle of the knife storm?" Darwin asked.

In response to this, the amazon-like princess sat on his lap and looked at him with big, pleading eyes. "Please Dar? Pleeeease?" She asked in a pleading voice while tilting her head to the side a little. Darwin sighed. "Fine, but if you break one of my bones I won't hesitate to sue you." Darwin warned as they both stood up, facing each other. "Alright then." She agreed and, without warning, jumped on Darwin landing on his shoulders; causing him to collapse under her superior weight.

"I didn't mean in here, we need to do this in my fighting room now get your butt off of my neck I can't breathe!" Darwin yelled quickly as he frantically tried to push her off. "Alright fine, you big baby." She teased and stood up.

Before Darwin could stand up, JP quickly picked him up and cradled him. "What are you doing!?" Darwin yelled in embarrassment. "I called you a big baby, and this is how you treat babies, of course." Chelan teased and, with some angry guidance from Darwin, carried him to his fighting room and unceremoniously dropped him. The room itself wasn't anything special, it was a simple 25 by 30ft room with a red ring in the middle.

"Thanks for the lift, Miss Green Giant." Darwin said sarcastically as he dusted himself off. JP giggled at his temper and stood on the opposite side of the rung and both fighters got in their respective fighting poses.

"Alright you two, standard stuff, no hitting in the family jewels or intentionally breaking bones et cetera, et cetera. Ready? 3. 2. 1. GO!" Oda announced as the two charged at each other. But before either could land a hit, a ceiling board gave way, letting knives fall through near the two fighters, shocking them into tripping over and landing together in pain.

As they opened their eyes, they found themselves in a position with Chelan lying on top of Darwin. As Darwins blush grew wildly, the Jungle Princess found she couldn't contain a blush either. "You really need to fix this place up." Oda pointed out, unaware of the pair's embarrassment.

* * *

Not far away from them, Somewhere in the Candy Kingdom...

Dean was still in his bed where Caitlin and Bel were sleeping close by. "Hey, Bel." He asked, waking up. "Yeah, Dean?" She replied with a worrying tone, without trying to startle their 'daughter'. "I have the strangest feeling Darwin is really embarrassed, and we aren't there to laugh at it." He replied. "Well, dangit then." Belleta cursed, falling back to sleep as Dean did the same.

* * *

So it looks like we'll have to do our rematch some other time, we can't fight with that hole in the ceiling." Darwin explained as they all walked back into the living room. "Boo. You should take better care of your house." JP complained and lightly pushed Darwin jokingly.

Darwin wrapped his arm around her calmly. "C'mon, you can't stay mad at me." Darwin joked as he looked into her eyes. The pair seemed to get lost in each others eyes as Chelan, the amazonian warrior monarch herself, slowly leaned her head towards Darwin. Thinking they were going to kiss, Darwin followed suit, only for her to dodge his lips and whisper into his ear.

"You wanna bet?" she whispered mysteriously before flipping the mutated human onto his back and, like in their first fight, wrapped her legs around his neck and crushed it with her thighs. "Apologise to me now!" she yelled angrily at her victim. "For what!?" Darwin wheezed desperately as he began to lose air. "For calling me a green giant!" She yelled as she increased the pressure on her captive, as Oda began to panic. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Darwin in a scared wheeze. JP quickly let him go and stood him up on his legs. "You really like beating me up, don't you?" Darwin asked as he caught his breath, rubbing his neck. She merely giggled and walked over to him and non-painfully hugged him. "Yeah, but you still love me." he admitted as he returned the hug.

"HOORAY!" Oda suddenly yelled with happiness as the non-official lovers pulled away and turned to see the pure happiness on his face. "What's gotten you so happy?" Darwin asked, slightly annoyed at him ruining the moment. "The knife storm stopped! We can do something outside now!" Oda continued.

Chelan turned to Darwin and vice versa. "Well, I've gotta go to see if Dean is okay." She said with a slight sadness in her voice. "Well, send the hot head my regards, okay?" Darwin asked somewhat awkwardly. "I adore you, you little fool." She said as she slammed her lips onto his passionately. Soon after his shock wore away, the mutant melted into the kiss as they both held the back of each others head.

After they pulled away for breath; they seemed to have another stare off. "Darwin. I have decided that I will be your girlfriend." Chelan said out of the blue, shocking her new boyfriend with happiness as he did a double take. "R-really!?" he asked happily. "Yes. Bye now!" she said quickly before giving him a peck on the cheek and running out the door with her shield towards the Candy Kingdom.

Darwin slowly put his hand cheek. "Bye." He whispered dreamily. Once he was sure his new girlfriend was out of earshot, he closed the door and screamed in victory and high fived his demon roommate. "Do I live here now?" Oda asked, smiling with excitement as he flew around the shack. "Only if you're good at building. Are you, Oda?" Darwin smirked. "I did woodwork in the past. Does that count?" the demon asked, tooking at the hole. "Good enough. Let's get building." Darwin replied, grabbing some loose wood boards beside him and some nails.

 **...Purely awesome, right? And don't worry, Chelan will send her regards to Dean... Anyway, keep sending those OCs in! You don't have to ask me 'Are submitting OCs still open?' through PM.**


	12. Chapter 12: Kelly & Mandy

**Chapter 9: The Woodlands**

 **A/N: The following chapter you're about to read is non-canon, but will come back as canon content later. It features some OCs I've been meaning to put in for a while now, and this chapter takes place during the storm. Now enjoy!**

* * *

The knife storm was in full swing as the clouds rained knives of different shapes and sizes. In the knife storm, a small human-like creature was being chased by a hungry wolf. The human-like creature was a small pixie, flying as fast as she could. She had chocolate brown skin and brown eyes, with a dark brown Afro with big curls, parts dyed pink. She also had a slight pear shaped body. She has a gold tattoo down her back that looks like a mix between a tree and wings. She also had gold wings that had come from her tattoo. She also had gold eyes with pink eyeshadow. Her nails were pink and gold and are sharp, and her teeth were sharper than normal as she gritted. She was wearing a short layered pink dress that flows. The dress had thin fabric and stopped at the thighs, but wore no shoes and instead wore gold bracelets and ankle bracelets on her left ankle.

The wolf that was chasing her was bigger than an average wolf. It had copper red fur, a slender build, plus bigger and stronger claws than most wolves, plus sharper teeth, green wolf eyes, a metre-long tail, and a black nose, and had a large backpack. It was female, and was gaining on the other female, growling with excitement. "Let me go! I didn't do anything!" The pixie screamed, flying away. The wolf shook her head and continued. "You made me do this..." the pixie sighed. She took a quick right and the wolf followed suit, only to be caught in a large net shortly after. "Try getting out of that one." The pixie chuckled. The wolf tossed and turned, trying to find a catch, but it was impossible. The rope was also hard and thick, so she couldn't cut through it. Giving up, the wolf sighed and yelped a little, beginning to change its shape. Within a few minutes, it shrunk into a human teenage girl(who was naked) as the pixie watched. The girl had long, copper-red hair that reaches her lower back and had green eyes. She looked to be around 5'7 with a toned slender body. Her ears were slighly covered in copper-red fur, but also had a copper-red tail. Her teeth and nails looked to be sharpened, and bits of fur were on the forearms and the back of her neck, with slight sideburns. She also had freckles, too. "Don't look!" the girl said, covering her body with her hands as the pixie turned around.

A couple minutes later, she had some clothes on. The clothes were a red beanie with a matching red hoodie and jeans. "You can look now. And can you please get me out of this net?" The wolf-girl asked. At once, the pixie grabbed a fallen knife and threw it at the net, cutting it. "Thank you." The girl said, as her tail began to wave side to side. "It's fine... But why were you chasing me? You looked hungry!" the Pixie snapped, as she began to grow in size, making her wings fade away. "Sorry, I thought you were a flying piece of meat! You looked so pinkish and meaty..." The girl apologised, as she wiped a little bit of drool coming from her mouth. "Anyway, my name's Kelly. Kelly Jane. Yours?" Kelly introduced. "I'm Mandy Pixx. I'm a Pixie, if you didn't know. I use special dust to shapeshift. Chaeck it out!" Mady chirped. She threw some dust she had made out of thin air, and it shimmered over her, making her explode in sparkles, only to reform as a carbon copy of Kelly.

Kelly was amazed as she watched Mandy revert back. As this happened, the clouds had stopped raining knives, and the sun was rising. "We were out the whole night?" Kelly dozily yawned. "Looks like it." Mandy replied, making her wings re-appear. "Come on, let's go to a place I know." Mandy added, flying off as Kelly ran after her. They both arrived at a small cove where some drinks were being served by a bartender. "Two Squid Inks, please." Mandy ordered, dumping some coins on the table. At once, the bartender poured out some squid ink for them. They both drank it vigourously, burping shortly after. "Who knew squid ink was so good?" Kelly smirked, licking her lips. "I don't know. Anyway, let's get to my place. I'm tired, and we can exchange more info about us!" the pixie chirped, flying off. Kelly ran after her again, as if they were slowly becoming friends.

 **A double update in one day? Wow! Anyway, I made this because, maybe a drop of filler should help move things along a bit, and I was meaning to include these two somehow anyway. I'm writing the next one too. See you soon, and this is a rare chance for me. So don't expect double updates often, as I did this for making up lost time for you.**


	13. Chapter 13: Repairs and a Shapeshifter

**Chapter 11: Repaired**

 **Told you this one's not filler. Enjoy!**

* * *

As morning broke over Ooo once again, the knives were being cleared up and incinerated into metal all over the kingdoms. Dean was stirred from his sleep by Chelan shaking him and Belleta. "Great news!" Chelan cried. "What?" Dean sprang up and looked at JP, half tired. "Darwin and I are a couple!" She squealed, hugging all three of them tightly. ""That's great news!" Belleta wheezed, as Chelan let go of them. Caitlin woke up, alarmed by all of this. "Mother? Who is this?" Caitlin asked, worried. "I may be your future auntie!" Chelan replied happily, as she grabbed the android and hugged her. "Speaking of Uncle Darwin, may I go visit him?" The robot smiled. "How could I say no to that face? Of course you can, but someone needs to take you there." Belleta explained. "I'll do it! By the way, Darwin said that you should get well soon. He sneds his regards!" JP chirped, taking Caitlin's hand as they walked out the room. "Tell him I said thanks!" Dean cried. "Yep!" Chelan's voice shouted back.

After a while, the two of them made it to the shack. Caitlin knocked on the door, and heard the incoming footsteps. Darwin opened it up and saw his new girlfriend at the door. "Hello again! I'm not here for me... but for-" JP was interrupted by Caitlin running out and hugging her uncle. "Hey! Great to see you, Caitlin." Darwin chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Well, seee you real soon." Chelan replied, shutting the door behind her. As soon as Caitlin turned around, she hid behind the human. "Who is this, Uncle?" She whispered, looking at the floating Oda, currently engaged in fixing the roof boards. "That's Ods, my room-mate." Darwin said. "You can take a break you know." Darwin added. "Not yet! I had an amazing idea!" Oda cried back. He then started to fill the gaps with nails, and painted over it all quickly."Now I'm done." Oda finished, dusting himself off. The three of them all started to play with CMO as they had fun with each other.

Outside the Candy Kingdom outskirts, however, a 19-year-old, average-built person with purple hair styled in a bang that covered his right eye was walking into the kingdom. He had pale skin, and red eyes. He was wearing a dark green hooded cloak, with a black hoodie under it, plus jeans and brown fur boots. He also wore a blue scarf, though it was quite warm, and had a black backpack on.. Because he was shady-looking, he was stopped by two official-looking candy-corn guards armed with staves. "State your business." one said in a grave voice. "Why, I only wish to see the Queen." He kneeled, hoping they would let him through, to which they did. He smirked as he went to the ice cream butler, where she reading a parchment. "Where is the Queen, kind miss?" the boy asked with politeness. "In the hospital room. But first, what is your name?" The cone asked. "I'm Forenus Evans." Forenus introduced, bowing.

The butler nodded, and pointed down a hall. He began to walk down the hall, as Forenus took out a piece of paper. 'Take care of the Queen. Mad stacks of gold if sucsessful. Try not to mess up.' It read. In the hospital roon, Dean was standing up on the ground. "Thanks for taking care of me, Bel! That healing magic seemed to do the trick!" Dean cried, shaking his leg. "Oh, it's nothing. See you around, I gotta go do my personal 'royal duties'." Belleta chuckled. Dean ran out the door and out the kingdom, unaware of Forenus passing by. Belleta was walking up the stairs outside the hospital room, and into a large dark room with a computer screen being the only source of light in there.

Silently, Forenus was behind her, holding a bottle in his hand. When he got close, he quietly opened the bottle and dipped his hand in the liquid inside. He then threw his wet hand outwards, which sprinkled the candy queen with it. "Ooh... Deeean... I think I... Uhhh!" Belleta fell to the ground, fast asleep. "Shush. I'm the queen now..." Forenus said, dragging her to her room and tucking her into bed. "Why are you so heavy?" He muttered as he broke a sweat. He then took out some grey contact lenses and put them over his red eyes. He then scanned Belleta, and began to change shape into what looked like a perfect replica of the queen. He began to clear his throat. "Now, sit tight while I take care of your personal duties..." He cackled, with his voice sounding exactly like hers. He changed his outfit into the same clothes she was wearing, and took the room key and locked it, so nobody could get in. "Now... Where's the butler?" Forenus asked, wondering where she was.. The ice cream was in fact running over to him. "My queen! You have your Royal Meeting in 15 minutes." the butler panted. Forenus simply walked onwards. "Tell me. Who am I with again?" Forenus asked, pretending to act like Belleta. "You have a boyfrind who you love deeply named Dean, whi is the Prince of Fire' and you own a robotic daughter you made yourself qith Tech Princess named Caitlin." the butler replied. As soon as Forenus heard that name, he stopped suddenly. "Bring her to me. At once." the 'queen' ordered, with cold expression on her face. The butler ran off towards Darwin's house, knocking on the door rapidly. Darwin opened it to see the butler. "Caitlin? Your mother wants you back!" She screamed, where Caitlin could be seen with Oda, both playing with Zack. At once, she stood up and walked to the butler. "Goodbye, Uncle." She said once more before hugging him and running off with the butler. Shorltly, they arrived at the castle amd the butler showed Caitlin to the room Belleta was in, which seemed to be a living room. "Hello, Moth-" Caitlin was cut off when Forenus grabbed onto her and hugged her tightly as the door shut. "It's been so long since I've seen you!" Forenus cried with joy. "...Mother, I've only been gone for a few hours." Caitlin said as he let go. "Oh, right. I want to teach you something." He told her. Caitlin looked at her sith joy as he took a flute out of his pocket. "This is my flute." He introduced, showing her the flute. He began to play soft notes, and began to drift off into a flow of the music. Caitlin sat next to him and began to fall asleep on his lap. "Oops." Forenus said as he continued to play.

Later on, Forenus had delivered the meeting perfectly, and decided to explore the kingdom for a bit. He opened a metal doo, which seemed to be dark inside. He grabbed a torch and shone the light around, and saw something, which looked like a body of some sort. He got closer up to it, and it was in fact a body- but it was robotic, as certain parts were showing, meaning it was incomplete. It seemed to be female, an adult female body, with the body type being quite tall, thin and curved. Curious, he flicked a nearby power switch, as it was hooked up to it.

The robot flicked on with power, and fixed its eyes onto what it thought was its mother. "M...Mama?" it said with a surprisingly young voice, that would have belonged to a baby. It even crawled over to Forenus. "Uh... H-hi." He slowly said, trying not to make any sudden movements. The robot wanted to be carried, as it began trying to climb onto the shapeshifter, but kept failing. He picked up the surprisingly heavy adult baby and tried to hold onto it for as long as he could before his arms gave out. It then began to cry quietly, but Forenus quietened it by trying to hug it. "...You need a name."

 **Here you are! Some villain's been introduced, and another robot, but incomplete? This one needs a name too! So get thinking, and I shall see what you've come up with, but send it in by PM, as well as OCs(If you want!) See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14: The New Project

**Chapter 12: It's an Incomplete Robot Woman! Congratulations!**

 **Hello again. The winner for THIS robot naming is 'Labrys' by NitroTheKid88! Nice name, and here we go!**

* * *

"I think I'll call you... Labrys." Forenus said, looking at the incomplete android. The female android was nearly nude, apart from a bra and underwear, thankfully. She looked to be in her 20's, except for the fact that she acted like a child. Her skin was a light green, and her eyes were gold coloured. Her hair was long and blue, tied up in a ponytail. The robot sat up on her knees and shuffled over to Forenus. Like some sort of pet, she nuzzled into him and smiled at him with her eyes beaming in the dim room, as she yawned and fell asleep on the floor. The shapeshifter decided to try and pick her up, and get Dean distracted by her.

He then began to call the Fire Kingdom to see if he was there. "Yes?" Dean asked, who had picked up the call. "Come back to me... I have something for you." Forenus teased. "Of course I'll be there for you. Hope it's a surprise, Bel." Dean finished, hanging up. When Forenus got himself and Labrys to a different room, the missing parts of her were visible. He then ran back to the dark lab and grabbed some parts and tools, and began to work on the missing pieces. He managed to cover most of them by the time he was finished with attempting to fix the missing partz on her, and she woke up, rubbing her eyes. What she saw next was her 'mother' carrying a set of clothes. The clothes were a white shirt with its sleeves rolled up to around the elbows, a black skirt and grey dress shoes, with a yellow bandana tied loosely around her neck. Labrys got given the clothes and found it hard to put them on.

Forenus sighed, and tried to help out by clothing her correctly. The robot then crawled to a box, trying to open it, but she couldn't, and started to cry in failure. Forenus sighed and kissed her on the forehead, and opened the box for her. In it were a few toys, luckily. "Mama..." Labrys sniffed, before hugging him and playing with the toys. Dean came in, but looked in shock as he saw... Another robot. "Oh, glad you're here! I decided Caitlin could use a sister!" Belleta said, although her voice seemed a bit high-pitched. "I named her Labrys. What do you think, D?.. Are you OK with her?.." he added " _Take the bait..._ " Forenus thought. " _Take the bait, take the bait, take the bait, take the bait..._ " Dean, although he was still a bit shocked, smiled. "Sure thing, Bel; I was just a bit surprised... Welcome to the family, Labrys!" he said, embracing the android in a hug. Forenus thanked every Glob possible that his cover wasn't blown. "Fa... ther?" she managed as she looked at the odd teen hugging her- although her voice sounded like that of a child. He nodded as he let go of her. "Father! Father!" She said excitedly, clapping her hands, amused by the fact that she had a dad.

"Where you going, Bel?" Dean asked. "Oh, um... Just need to grab some things. I'll be back soon, baby." He said, as he quietly spat as he snuck out the room, silently as she played, and ran to the Royal Vault. He found a fingerprint scanner, and because he was still in Belleta's form, this was easy for him. "Oh, my..." he gasped, taking some rare items and stuffing them into the pockets he had. He ran towards the queen's bedroom and unlocked the door, where Belleta was still fast asleep. He slowly moved all of the valuable things he had into the bag, and removed the contact lenses he had on, changing his clothes and his form simultaneously. As he was doing this, Belleta rolled over and opened her eyes dozily. Forenus stood there, trying to stay still. "Mmm... Come to me, Dean..." she murmured as her eyes closed. He managed to pack up his things, and because he was masquerading as Belleta, his tracks were covered. When he stood up, Belleta(still asleep) grabbed his arm and pulled him to her bed. "Teddy..." She muttered, hugging him with a smile. He tried to pull away from her, and managed to jump out the window, quickly altering his normal form to have wings as he flew away; laughing at his job that was ludicrously simple.

Belleta woke up as he left. She heard a familiar voice below her. "...night time already? How long was I out...? AH! THE MEETING!" She panicked, until she laid eyes on a small note. 'Meeting was a success, my lady! We will deliver the goods by tomorrow's sunrise.' It read. She sighed, and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Better tell someone to fix that..." she moaned, grabbing the door key, unlocking it and walked down the stairs to where Dean was. She opened the door and hugged her boyfriend, but saw Labrys playing with a toy. "Mama!" She cried, jumping into her arms. "What's your name again? You're not even supposed to be here..." Belleta whispered, holding her. "L...Lab..rys." the android responded, trying hard to pronounce her name. The monarch smirked at her, but both their stomachs began to rumble. Labrys was getting hungry, and started to cry because of her hunger.

A few minutes later, Labrys was sitting in a chair adjacent to Belleta and Dean, with a plate that had a soft cake on it. Belleta had cut into it with a spoon and had lifted it to Labrys' mouth. "Come on... Eat it for mama." Belleta cooed. Responding to this, the robot ate the food, and licked her lips in anticipation for more. "Well, she likes it." Dean smiled, as Belleta continued to feed her. After a while, Labrys had fallen asleep, and they both carried her to a nearby bed to Belleta's room. As Labrys fell asleep, Dean and Belleta began to do the same as night fell over Ooo.

* * *

 **Within the Reverse Nightosphere...**

A girl who looked sixteen but was aged 1016, was hovering around. She had Slick black hair that's almost red (dyed) and was pale skinned, and wore a white long-sleeved shirt, and over it was a sleeveless red leather jacket. She also wore ripped pants with chains and black boots. She opened up a special hole that linked Ooo to it, but before she went, a familiar voice said something.

 **"Going so soon?"**

* * *

 **...There, now we have some more information about Labrys! What do you think? See you soon for the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: Jaqueline or Jaq is Here!

**Chapter 13: Jaqueline's Venture**

 **Hi! This is specially for the user 'ATimeInFantasy'. Here you are! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **"Leaving so soon?" A familiar voice called out to her.**

"You can't leave your daddy without saying goodbye, right?" A teenager said. He was in fact more than a thousand years old, but looked seventeen. He was also floating, which meant he was a vampire. The teenager had pale skin like the girl, and wore jeans with chains, and a chequered t-shirt. His name was Marshal Lee Abadeer, ruler of the Reverse Nightosphere. "I am, dad. The little Jaqueline you know and love is all ready to go out into the Reverse Ooo." Jaq said. "Stay safe, 'princess'." Lee teased, as she knew how much he hated that word. Ignoring him, Jaq floated through the portal and into the realm of the living. She breathed a breath of fresh air as the portal closed up below her.

Nearby, Dean and Darwin were running with Zack as the sun rose, taking him out for a walk to the Fire Kingdom. The two humans were running to the fiery castle, engaged in conversation. "...I own around six MO Systems. There's DMO, EMO, AMO, NMO, FMO and... HeartMO." Dean bragged, sighing when he said the last system. "HeartMO? Who's that?" Darwin asked. "She's... a love-based system, capable of doing favours and other things. She's very clingy to me, and gets really jealous if she knows I have a girlfriend. I haven't told her about Belleta ever, even though we've been together for a couple years..." Dean replied. The ground started to get rocky and warm as they neared the kingdom. Dean casted a fire repellant spell on Darwin and they both hopped inside.

The two of them ran into Dean's large room, which was heavily air-contitioned. "I have to keep it cool, in case anyone non-Fire based comes in; like you. Here she is..." Dean inroduced, opening a closet. a tall curved body-shaped-robot which was pink coloured had fell out of the closet and onto the floor, as she was turned off. the heart symbol with the trademark 'MO' was on its sides, illustrated. Its arms and legs were seemingly realistic, too. Dean sat the system down on his bed and flicked the switch located on the back of it. the 'face'(which was a screen) switched on into life. "Dean! I was waiting for you to turn me back on!" HeartMO cried, clinging onto him. "She's like this all the time." Dean said., while Dawin watched. "So, who wants to play?" She smirked, taking out some controllers she was holding onto.

After a while, the two of them got bored, and decided to go back to the Candy Kingdom. As they were running, Zack stopped and began to sniff in a direction, pointing Dean and Darwin to Jaqueline. "Hey there! Know a place where I can get some info? That is, if you aren't idiotic enough..." Jaqueline said, waving at them. "Sure. I'm Dean, and this is Darwin." He introduced, as Darwin bowed. "You remind me of somebody..." She said to Darwin, but couldn't put her finger on it. They all circled back to the Candy Kingdom, where Belleta was caring for her two 'daughters'. As they all rn into the courtyard, Darwin used his sensitive hearing to locate her. "They're on the first floor!" Darwin cried, as Dean led the way. They opened the door where they could hear her, talking to the two androids. "Dean! Glad you could make it..." the Candy Queen yawned. She had slight bags under her eyes, and was holding a cup of sugar, drinking it. "Labrys kept me up a bit last night. She was scared, so I had to get her to sleep in my bed with me. Who is that?" She asked, looking at the flying vampire.

"This is Jaqueline." Dean said, gesturing to Jaq, who stood their casually, until her mouth curved into a smirk. "We met her as we ran to you." Dean continued. He was going to say more, but he cut himself off when Jaq walked closely to Bel. They all looked what was going to happen. "It's a pleasure to meet your aquaintance your majesty, you can call me Jaq if you want." Jaq said, while picking up Bel's hand and putting a gentle kiss on her hand while she looked up and winked at Bel. "T-the p-pleasure is a-all mine." Bel stuttered, as the faintest blush on her cheeks began to show. "Hey! Bel, why don't I show you the upgrades I made to Caitlin?" Dean said gruffly, while taking her way from the scene with his hand on her waist, Bel looked back at Jaq, but when she looked at Jaq she winked at her with a smirk on her face, Bel quickly looked to her front.

The two of them arrived at Caitlin, who was busy teaching Labrys some simple tricks. "Hello, Father." Caitlin greeted, standing up. "I slightly altered her code a while back, and these are the changes. Caitlin- What's changed about you?" Dean asked, looking at her. "Well, according to my code... I have some bug fixes and less holes in the randomly generated code. I now also have tapped into more data to use, and can teach others. I also seem to have more feeling in me, too!" Caitlin explained happily. Belleta smirke d at him. "Looks like you now how to edit code." Belleta cooed, kissing him. "Thanks." She added, walking back to Jaqueline. "Hey, Red." Jaq greeted, as Belleta was a little disturbed by the new nickname. "Who's red?" she asked. "You! Darwin's 'Fish Breath', that girl's 'Kid', and Dean's 'Hot shot.'" Jaq explained. "Very funny." Belleta sarcastically groaned. "Well, I've got nothing to do... Can we do some things?" Jaq added.

"Alright. I'm gonna go get some sleep, but you need to stay here. Got some things for you to do, you vampire." Belleta yawned. Dean and Darwin left, and Jaq floated around aimlessly around the room as Belleta left. Before long, she started to sing to herself, taking out a axe bass she had hooked onto her. She strummed a few notes, and began to sing.

 ** _"They say I'm trouble_**  
 ** _They say I'm bad_**  
 ** _They say I'm evil_**  
 ** _And that makes me glad~"_**

Caitlin overheard her and stopped trying to teach Labrys.

 ** _"So I've got some mischief_**  
 ** _In my blood_**  
 ** _Can you blame me?_**  
 ** _I never got no love~"_**

Caitlin approached her slowly, while Labrys fell asleep on the floor, feeling tired.

 _ **"They think I'm callous**_  
 _ **A-"**_

The beautiful voice stopped, when Caitlin got close. "Kid, get over here." She said. Caitlin obeyed, but when she saw who the person was, she didn't believe it.  
"Are you my new Aunt... Jacky?" Caitlin said, still not believing. Instead of answering and ignoring the "Aunt thing" Jaq just said "Why are you here, kid?" Jaq said, more like a demand than a question. "Well…. I-" Caitlin started ,but cut herself off when she saw-  
"Wow, is that a real bass?" Caitlin said, in amazement as she, slowly reached out to touch it but-  
"Woah, woah Kid. Nobody touches the base, but me." Jaq said, with her hands on her base in a defending hold. "I'm s-sorry, Auntie." Caitlin said, with her hands behind her back and eyes looking at the ground, suddenly finding it interesting. Jaq looked at her and suddenly softened at Caitlin's apologizing face.  
"But, yes it is a bass. Not just any bass, it's a demon bass passed down from generation to generation in my family." Jaq said, in a half boasting and half telling voice. At this, Caitlin looked at Jaq. "Will you play and sing something for me, Auntie?" Caitlin said, looking up with her big, but pretty robotic eyes.

"Gee, I don't know kid." Jaq said, while scratching the back of her neck, unsure if to give in to the robot's request or not. "Pleeaseeeeeee!" Caitlin said, while clasping her hands together in a begging manner. "Your not going to stop until I say yes, are you?" Jaq said, while looking at her bass. As an answer, Caitlin just smiles cutely with a shrug of her shoulders. "Fine, fine." Jaq said, with her hands up.

 _ **"I remember tears welling in your eyes**_  
 _ **When I said let's have some fun**_  
 _ **When ice and water almost killed your light**_  
 _ **I remember you said that I always play tricks**_  
 _ **But I promise you you're gonna be fine~"**_

Jaq started gently to her while looking at Caitlin's amazed face.  
After an hour of singing, with the rare occasions of Caitlin singing with her, they fell asleep beside each other, with Caitlin resting her head on Jaq's shoulder and Jaq resting her head on Caitlin's head. Sometime later, Jaq gently woke up, feeling a heavy weight on her left shoulder, when she looked over to her side. She saw Caitlin sleeping and Jaq gently reached forward to tuck a loose purple strand of hair behind Caitlin's ear.

She looked at Caitlin a little longer, because she wondered how a 14 year old robotic teenage girl could make her do, something without a fight, how this purple headed girl managed to get the good side of her out. Jaq gently carried a sleeping Caitlin in her arms and Jaq floated down through the many hallways of the Candy Kingdom, until she stopped at a purple door with a peppermint in the middle with the letter C engraved into it. She opens the door quietly, and floats in and puts the sleeping girl on the bed and reaches for the blanket to cover the teenage robot. Jaq, floats down on the side of the bed and watches Caitlin for a second. "Night, kid." Jaq said, with a small smile on her face as she touches Caitlin's forehead to tuck her fringes away, and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Jaq stands up and floats out the room and closes it quietly.


	16. Chapter 16: 'Bot Carer

**Chapter 14: Caring for the 'Bot**

 **Hey! We hit a thousand-plus views on this story!Thanks so much!**

* * *

Morning slowly rose over Ooo yet again. The silence as the sun rose was perfect, with nothing or nobody disturbing it. All was well with the horizon, for once.

But only for a second.

A crying Labrys had disturbed and broken the peace; ruining it for every living thing nearby. The Queen of Candy(who looked sleep-deprived) had opened the bedroom door to see what the problem was with Labrys. As she saw her mother walk in, she had stopped wailing. "Mama!" She cried, smiling and fell out of her bed, crawling over to Bel. "Labrys. This is the sixth time already! You need to learn that I can't come to you all the time." Bel scolded lightly. The android began to sniffle and cry again, looking at her mother with big dilated eyes. "Hey, hey. I didn't mean it like that, snookums. I could never stay mad at you. You're my creation." She cooed, kissing Labrys on the forehead. "Thank... you, Mama.." Labrys slowly sniffed, as Belleta looked in shock, meaning that she was learning. Jaqueline floated in, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on, Red?" Jaq asked, yawning. "Don't you have some sort of house?" Belleta replied. "No. I've been here the _whole_ time."

Belleta gave Jaqueline a stern look, and turned back to Labrys, who was looking at the two of them while giggling. "Morning, Aunt Jackie. Good morning, Mother." Caitlin said, passsing the two of them and over to her little sister. "Sister Labrys..." Caitlin smiled. Labrys sat up and looked at her older sister. "You ready to eat?" Caitlin added. The robot nodded, and crawled off down the hall. "Keep her in check." Belleta said as they both left. Caitlin nodded and helped her sister get to one of the kitchens. The queen walked over to the vampire, who was smirking as she floated there. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Belleta asked. "Nope." Jaq instantly replied. "Well then, looks like you'll be my royal babysitter." Belleta slyly smirked, clapping her hands twice. In seconds two candycorn guards and a gumball dressed in royal clothes arrived. The gumball was holding a piece of royal paper. "The Candy Queen has hereby decreed that Princess Jaqueline Abadeer to be known as the Royal Babysitter. Sign the paper, please." The gumball announced. Without thinking, Jaq signed the paper. Instantly, a little party was thrown, and everyone left apart from Belleta.

"How do you know I'm a princess?" Jaq asked, glaring at her. "My people dug around, found some info on you. That, and we can access the Reverse Nightosphere by using some sugar milk, a crayon, some fire and a dark chant." Belleta replied, crossing her arms and looking smug. "Now, I've got some business to attend to. Outside of the kingdom, so... Take care of them, please." Bel instructed. "Why should I?" Jaq mentioned, looking a little annoyed. "There's some gold in it for you if you do!" Bel replied in a singsong voice. "Okay, fine." the vampire princess accepted. "Great! Make sure they're okay and keep them safe, and be sure to listen to them. Also, Labrys is going through something known as the 'teething phase', so make sure she doesn't chew on anything dangerous. Bye!" Bel commanded, putting on a jacket and running off out the kingdom. "Okay. Where are they?" Jaq sighed, floating off.

Jaq arrived at the kitchen that the two androids were both in. Caitlin had already eaten, and was trying to get Labrys to eat her food. "Come on, eat it..." Caitlin cooed, holding the spoon up to Labrys' mouth. Labrys had licked the spoon's food, only to spit it out afterwards. "No!" She cried, shaking her gead. "She's been like this for the past few minutes, Jackie. Can you help me?" Caitlin asked. Jaq shook her head and floated away from them both. _"I didn't sign up for this..."_ She thought as the flew out the door. Labrys began to look at her and cry lightly at her. Jaq turned around and took the spoon, holding it to Labrys' mouth. Without a second thought, Labrys began to eat the food, and finished in minutes. "How did you do that?" Caitlin asked. "I... don't know myself." Jaq replied.

Later on, Labrys could be seen chewing on some bottle cap, when she began to choke on it. Alerted by the noises, Caitlin sprang up and ran to her little sister's aid. She wasn't strong enough to get her to spit the cap out, though. "Help! Anybody!" Caitlin screamed, still trying to make her spit the cap out. "What is it?" Jaq asked, looking annoyed when she saw the scene. She pushed Caitlin out of the way, and with one final chest press; the bottle cap came shooting out of Labrys' mouth. "Thank you..." Caitlin huffed. Labrys had sniffled a bit, and smiled at the vampire who had just saved her life. "You have such a cute, babyish face..." Jaq cooed, looking at Labrys. "Labrys responded with a small smile. "You know who you are? Baby Face." Jaq added. "Baby Face? That's her nickname?" Caitlin asked. "Well; yeah." Jaq replied. Labrys clapped her hands rapidly and bounced up and down on her knees, excited that she had a new nickname.

Sometime later, Jaqueline had taken out her bass and strummed a few notes, while Caitlin and Labrys were minding their own business by playing with toys. Then, suddenly- "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" somebody cried. Jaq put the paper down from her face a little to see Caitlin, trying to calm down Labrys who was crying on the floor. Jaq just ignored them and thought that Labrys would stop after a while, but minutes passed and she still didn't stop. "Auntie Jacky, Labrys won't stop crying! Please make her stop." Caitlin said, desperate for any sort of help. "I don't have time for that, kid. I need to know who my father wrote this song for." Jaq said, annoyed. "But-" Caitlin started, but got cut off by Jaq.  
"Kid, I don't have time for this." Jaq said, looking at the paper. "Ok." Caitlin said, going away. "Ok, let's see..." Jaq looked back at the paper and tried to play the song.

 ** _"Good-"_**

Jaq started, but was immediately interrupted by-  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Labrys cried. "Ugh!" the vampire groaned, putting the paper and her bass down on the couch; and walked over to Caitlin and Labrys. She sat down beside them. "Kid, give her to me." Jaq said, with her arms out. Caitlin obeyed and gave Labrys to Jaq, proving quite difficult, as Labrys was much bigger and heavier that Caitlin. Jaq started humming a tune, which in turn made Labrys slowly stop crying. The next thing that happened surprised Caitlin and Jaq.

"Auntie Jacky." Labrys cooed, while reaching out her small-ish hands and touching Jaq's face. "Thanks Auntie, I can take it from here." Caitlin said. "Nah, its alright! C'mon, let's play." Jaq said, with a smile on her face.  
After hours of playing, they slept on the couch with Jaq floating asleep on the couch, Caitlin resting her head on her shoulder and Labrys on her lap and holding Jaq's hand gently. Night time had arrived, and Belleta came through the door. "Okay Jaq, I'm ba-" Bel started but cut herself off after she saw their positions. She got a nearby blanket and put it over them, leaving them alone as she went to her room.

 **...Thought I'd give you all a 'non-carer becomes carer' chapter, because I've been waiting for this. As you can see/read, Labrys is slowly growing! Hooray! See you all for the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17: Part One

**Chapter 15: Phantasmagoria of Perfect Freeze, Part One: The Black Cat of Bad Omens**

 **This is the start of a story arc which portrays a big event. This chapter will be broken into three parts or more, depending on how much I plan to write. So, without further ado, let's begin the arc!**

* * *

 _ **"They say that if you have the power, you can defeat a god."**_

 _ **"Heh, heh."**_

 _ **"Well, I say... stuff that."**_

A cold morning began this time around Ooo. Many people were affected by the decrease in the temperature, as they weren't prepared for it. They all thought it would be sunny again, as their weather detectors would say so. It only got worse, as plants shortly started to freeze up, and snowflakes began to fall. At this time, Dean and Cheese were quite cold, even with the scarves they had on. As they moved to the Candy Kingdom, the snow began to get heavier gradually, and eventually began getting to the point of unbearable. "It's just up ahead!" Dean yelled, but could only be barely heard over the loud howling wind that made the storm worse.

As they neared closer, they pulled the door open and shut it as soon as they got in, feeling the intense warmth. The two of them both sighed in relief as the heat enveloped them. "Hey, Dean? How come you didn't use your heat?" Cheese asked. "I forgot!" Dean said, facepalming himself. Caitlin showed up with Labrys holding hands, who was now walking instead of crawling. "Come on, little sis. That's it." Caitlin encouraged while looking up at her as Caitlin let go, as Labrys slowly put one foot in front of the other. She started to move towards her father, who seemed smaller than she remembered. She fell into the Fuman's warm arms as Dean tried his best to hold her up. "...Who is that?" Cheese asked, looking at Labrys. "This is my second robotic daughter, Labrys. She's slowly learning." Dean explained. Cheese began to blush, looking at the android get back on her feet to regain posture.

"Father... Who that?" Labrys asked, looking at Cheese. "I-I'm The Cheezling King..." He stammered. "Hello!" She waved excitedly. "She's really cute. Can I date her?" Cheese whispered as she slowly walked away, getting gradually faster. "That's her decision." Dean replied. "Oh... Okay..." Cheese sighed, as his head went down. "I didn't say you could talk to her." Dean added. Cheese instantly sprang up and ran in the direction Labrys went. Eventually, the monarch caught up with the android. "Hello again..." He huffed. Without warning, Labrys picked him up with no trouble, and they both stared at each other. Labrys just looked at him for a minute, then began to cradle Cheese like a baby, which made him blush even more. She even began to cuddle him for a few minutes, and she let go of him, continuing to walk down the hall. "She must've mistaken you for one of her toys, Rat Bait." Jaq said, descending to Cheese's level. "Rat Bait? Just... never mind." Cheese replied, letting his anger go. He walked away from the vampire to go to a nearby fireplace.

Somewhere else, Dean was sipping a hot mug of candy tea, sitting down in a conference room. Belleta came into the room not long after. She was wearing her skintight Unisuit again, but its hood was up that covered most of her head apart from the front, which had a special visor where her face was. Over it, the Candy Queen had a big snow-white artificial-fur jacket on, with matching boots. "How do I look?" Belleta asked, tucking a loose strand of her hair back in her suit. "Warm." Dean replied. Belleta chuckled at his compliment and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Oh, stop it." Belleta blushed, before clearing her throat and gaining a serious tone. "Dean, I asked you to come here today because of this freak snowstorm. It's gradually been getting worse, as you can see on this chart." Bel instructed, taking a large stick and pointing it to a rapidly increasing chart. "This doesn't seem normal. I need you to come with me and try to stop it..."Belleta asked. "Okay, I'll go round up my friends." Dean said, dropping his cup and running out the door.

Minutes later, almost everybody Dean had ever met were all sitting down in the same room. Dean was standing the the front. "As you may know, this snowstorm has been getting gradually worse over time." He began. "My GF says that this is no ordinary snowstorm, so we shall find what is causing this. Sources say this isn't the Ice Kingdom, or the Cloud Kingdom's doing either. We may have to travel far and wide, but it'll be worth it to stop Ooo freezing over." the Fuman continued. "Belleta has packed resources for all of us, enough to last for around three weeks or more; depending on how you use them." He spoke as the Candy Queen gave everyone different coats and bags. "Now, I'm gonna give you all time to suit up and say your goodbyes while Me and Belleta scout out a path on a map." the Fuman finished. Don't leave, Darwin. We've only just gotten together!" Chelan said. Darwin hugged her. "Don't worry. I will be back for you. Promise you'll take care of Zack for me." He whispered as he let go of her, as Chelan nodded. Oda flew over to Dean and kneeled by his side. Belleta was talking to her two 'children'. "...Ice Cream Butler will keep you safe from the cold, so please listen to her while I'm gone." Belleta pleaded. "I will. Goodbye, Mother." Caitlin said. "Bye-bye, Mama." Labrys added, hugging her 'mother' one last time. "Master, I believe everybody is ready to go." the demon informed. The Fuman opened the castle doors to reveal a howling tundra of snow and ice. They all took a deep breath and began to travel through the weather.

* * *

The group had travelled for what felt like hours and hours until they had reached a familiar location. "The Breakfast Kingdom!" Dean cried, getting everyone to run into the pancake and snow-covered bar. As they opened the doors, Breakfast Princess could be seen, wearing a thick waffle coat. "Dean! So glad you could visit. Our people will give our hospitality if you need it." the princess instructed. "No, I'm fine." Dean replied, while the others were busy warming up by a fire.

It had been a few hours since they had arrived at the Breakfast Kingdom. everyone was busy having a grand old time in the bar, drinking warm syrup. "...And that's how I became the Cheezling King." Cheese finished. Everybody had a serious face on, and began to laugh. "That's true, that's true." Belleta chuckled. Suddenly, something small-ish appeared and hit Belleta by surprise, flooring her. The smallish thing was a demon cat. It was female, and was a young, fair-skinned girl with a short build. She had dark brown eyes and short neck-length, brown hair. She had black cat ears on top of her head with a gold earring in the left one, and two black cat tails with white tips. Her canines were also sharp. She was wearing a green mob cap and a short, knee-length, light pink dress. Over her dress, she had a sleeveless, red tabard with golden trimming and the tabard has 3 white squares on it, plus light pink, sock-like shoes. "You shall never find the source." The person growled. Belleta kicked her off and got up as the girl flew and landed on all fours.

Enraged, the Fuman stood up. "Find what?" He spat, crackling his knuckles. the cat ran at him, but Dean punched her off with a Burning Fist. "A fire user..." she said quietly. She extended her claws and ran at Dean as they began to light up in flames. "Dean dodged the incoming attack, but her claws managed to dig into the ground, allowing her to turn and kick dean. "The last name you'll ever hear is mine: Mira Lapislazulia." She hissed, about to cut into Dean, when Belleta whacked her away with a large wrench she was carrying. "I'm not done yet..." She coughed, before running back at the Queen. Just then, Jaqueline threw a loose ball of string she had in her pocket. Losing all motives to kill, Mira's cat instincts kicked in and she ran to the ball, playing with it. "Nice save." Dean huffed. "What. Just doing what anybody would have done, Hotshot." Jaq smiled. Vergil instantly cocked his revolver and pointed it at Mira's head. "Get out of here before I blow your head off." He stated, grabbing his sword and pointing it at her also.

Mira looked up and hissed at them before disappearing into thin air. "What was that?" Cheese asked. "A signal to move." Darwin replied. Listening to Darwin, they all left the Breakfast kingdom to continue to find the source...

 **And that's the first part of the story arc complete! See you next time for Part 2!**


	18. Chapter 18: Part Deux

**Chapter 16: Phantasmagoria of Perfect Freeze, Part Two: The Fox on a Endless Pass**

 **Sorry about the long wait, everyone. Thanks for your paticence... Enjoy! Co-written by me and my bud, Tristrike!**

* * *

The sun was setting in Ooo. The snow had still been harsh all over, but began to calm down as the sun descended. The group were doing their best to trudge through the thick snow. "Hey guys, I was going through the village earlier to see if anyone knew anything about...all this, and I overheard some talk about some sort of mighty god that lives at the top of the mountain. Do you think that could be the cause?" Darwin announced to the group. "Well, at this point, we haven't exactly got any other ideas, so we should probably go with that." Dean agreed as he stood up, ready for the hike. "We can't go now, it's getting dark, we should start in the morning." Vergil pointed out to the agreement of the rest of the group.

And so, within less than half an hour, a camp had been set up with tents in a circular arrangement around a fire, courtesy of Belleta, who was carrying the supplies earlier.

Oddly, Jacqueline had found herself unable to sleep and floated out of the tent to see Darwin staring at the fire. "Yo, fish-breath, what you doing awake?" Darwin mearly shrugged in response. The vampire put her hand on her chin in thought. "I swear, I have seen you somewhere before." She pondered when Darwin suddenly sighed.

 _"No point not telling her..."_ He thought.

Darwin pulled down the front of his hoodie slightly, revealing a tattoo of a dark-green multi headed snake. "Oh man...It's you?! Oh man, you've changed so much, did you change your name or something?" Jaq asked, rather surprised. "Okay, I'll tell you, back then I was actually using my middle name, Darwin is my actual name also my hair was dyed bright orange back then so people wouldn't recognise me." Darwin explained rather reluctantly. "Well; why didn't you say anything before?" Jaq asked further. "Well...I have been spending the past three years trying to make up for what I did. By protecting people, and trying to avenge Trent. "Darwin declared looking out to the stars.

Jaq tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I thought that you were still convinced he was alive?" She asked. Darwin shook his head solemnly. "Well, I eventually realised I was in denial about the whole thing, I mean we heard Gilgon's gun and Trent screaming, so there's no way he's alive." Darwin admitted. "What do you know about the others?" The vampire asked while subconsciously tossing a rock in the air. "Well, Kevin just joined another gang like the total deadbeat he is..." Jacqueline laughed at this, gesturing at him to continue. "-We both saw Boo find out how he died do he went off to one of the dead worlds and who knows where Forenus and Elena are." Jaq nodded at this. "So what about you? Tell me how well you're doing?" Darwin asked with serious written all over his face. "Well, I'm not as bad as I was... but I do steal the occasional fifty dollars every now and then." She jested, but Darwin wasn't sure whether she was being serious or not. "You have to admit, we were the best at what we did." Jacqueline said, throwing her rock behind her. Darwin took a moment to look at her before turning away to the mountains; where the gang first met. "Yeah." He paused, a small smile growing on his face. "We were."

* * *

The next morning, everyone was ready to go, as Belleta packed everything up, readying herself for who or what was at the top of the mountain. "Bel, why so afraid? You're on edge..." Lent asked, looking at her. "N-nothing... I just... need to be prepared. Can't let the weather get to us..." She explained, zipping up her fur coat. Eventually, they had all arrived at the base of the mountain, only to be stopped by some fox-like girl.

She looked like an average-sized, young teen with fair-skin with blue eyes and short, white hair. She also had a pair of white fox ears on top of her head and had 9 large, white fox tails. She also had sharp canines. She wore a white, two-tailed hat with many blue paper tags on it. Her fox ears were hidden under her hat. She also wore a white dress with a blue tabard over it. Her tabard had 4 white squares on it. She also had a pair of white shoes, and the edges of the sleeves on her dress were blue also. "Who are you?" Dean asked, trying to step around her, but would not let them move. "I am Andromeda... Or should I say your doom!" She exclaimed, punching Dean backwards. "I think she's another one of those...things." Vergil said, taking the Fuman's place and running up ahead to the familiar. She began to float in the air, making it unable for Vergil to attack with his blade. He shot a few warning bullets that were then retaliated with a burst of lightning. "Lightning magic..." Belleta said to herself. Jaqueline then flew up to Andromeda's level and kicked her down into the snow quickly. Before she could get up, the group was walking towards the familiar.

"Guys, keep her still. I'm charging something real powerful, but I can only do it once every day." Dean commanded as he started charging all of his flames in inbetween his hands, as the fire soon became blue in colour. Bel, Vergil and Darwin began to surround her so she couldn't run.  
Dean was about to shoot his charged stream of fire at their opponent when Darwin jumped in front of her, throwing her into a rock. The Fuman soon found himself unable to control the fire, and shot it in where she once was and became extremely exhausted from the large energy exertion he had dealt. "Darwin! I told you to keep her still!" Dean wheezed, now momentarily unable to use his fire attacks. Darwin paid no attention to this and instead beat her to the ground with his nunchucks, disabling her temporarily from getting up. Vergil quickly prepared his gun and aimed it at her head while Darwin put his foot on her back so she couldn't get up.

Before Vergil could fire at Andromeda, Mira suddenly appeared and jumped out of nowhere at him, inflicting him with a severe burn in the shape of a claw scratch.  
She quickly turned to Darwin and shot a large fireball in his direction at high speed. But Darwin made no attempt to move, instead he put his forearm in front of him, and the fireball simply dissipated when it made contact with his forearm, shocking both the familiars and the heroes. "That's right. I'm no ordinary human." Darwin said with a smirk before he dashed to Mira delivering a fierce uppercut randomly shouting "Shoryuken!" blatantly and, while still airborne, slashed her side with his nunchucks, leaving a deep cut in her side, which in turn caused her to collapse. As the cat warrior fell, Dean grabbed Andromeda and threw her to Vergil, who shot out with a powerful kick to her midsection, sending her flying over to Mira's side.

Bel aimed her laser gun at the fallen familiars. "You will takes us to the so called 'god' at the top of this mountain or I will vaporise you where you stand." She threatened.  
"Look, if you want to see her, you will have to wait until tomorrow. Our master is very busy right now but if you let us go, we swear we will take you to her tomorrow." The fox warrior wheezed as she caught her breath. "What do you think is going on?! A business meeting?! You will takes to her now!" Darwin yelled angrily as he spun his bladed nunchucks threateningly. "Agreed. But if you try to attack us again tomorrow, you are done for." Dean stated, with a glint in his eye.

Darwin, however, had an issue with this arrangement. "Dean! We don't have time people could die don't yo-" "Enough! I understand people could die! But we need to trust these two if we want to save as many people as we can! This weather is bad enough, and I can't risk fatalities!" Dean ordered. Darwin grumbled under his breath as he walked down the mountain. Clearly he still didn't trust Dean, and fire elementals in general, all that much. Jaq seemed to be the only one who noticed this, and decided she would ask 'fish-breath' about it later on in private. But for now, all they needed to do was to sit and wait for tomorrow; and maybe, just maybe, the storm would be over once and for all.

Nearby, another teenager had been watching all this by a tree near the fight. He was male, around nineteen years old, and seemed to be of Asian ethnicity. He was tan-skinned, and was wearing a black cloak with white stripes, and underneath was a combat suit. Next to him lay a snow-white sword that was stuck into the ground. "Zard, do you wish on meeting these people?" A voice said to him. "Well, yeah. They seem like worthy people. After all, you chose me to be your guardian." Zard replied, looking at the sword. "More like I'M the guardian..." the sword muttered. "Solar..." He sighed, taking the blade out of the snow and walking down the incline.

 **"...So, you failed?"**

 **"Yes, master... We are sorry."**

 **"Hmph. No matter. They shall succumb to me anyway..."**

* * *

 **...And there we are! Thanks for reading, and see you back here for part three! I am really sorry for it taking so long, but my co-writer's internet was acting up a bit, and we were both busy, so I apologise on behalf of me and him.**

 **Also, have you all seen what went down at NYCC recently? We're all getting an 8-part miniseries of Marceline's backstory! And, Adventure Time is coming back!**


	19. Chapter 19: Part 3

**Chapter 17: Phantasmagoria of Perfect Freeze, Part Three: The Divine Navigator of Other Planes**

 **Here we are again... Now go read what I have made below!(Sorry if I was too demanding.)**

* * *

A lone snowflake dropped onto the snow as the sun rose yet again. Belleta had yet again set up the same campfire and tents surrounding it from the night before. Some heroes were alrady up and training, such as Lent and Draymie comforting each other while keeping themselves warm by training. Jaqueline was looking at Darwin, who was sitting down in the snow calmly. "You'll catch a cold, Fish-Breath." She floated over and greeted, interrupting him. When Darwin heard this, he jumped a little and feel backwards into the snow, catching him off balance. "Why so sad, anyway?" She asked, laying a few feet off the snow, next to him. "I'm just... frustrated." Darwin sighed. "I can't trust Dean..." He added. "What? Why?" Jaq replied. "Well... I told you that my uncle died in a fire, right?" He began. Jaq nodded. "Did I ever tell you... that the person who started that fire was a Fire Elemental?" When she heard this, she gasped. "Dean told me it was some rogue from the Fire Kingdom. I believe him, but that was his fault. He's the Prince of Fire; he should have known..." He explained. "Well, Dean's probably around the same age as you. He wouldn't have known because he was still a young kid at that time. So, I guess nobody could have prevented that person from doing that. It's okay. I'm sure you'll both get along...hopefully." Jaq explained."Thanks." Darwin replied, standing up aand turning around to see. everyone ready to walk up the mountain. "Darwin! We're moving!" Lent cried from afar, as the two caught up with all of them.

About an hour passed as they climbed the mountain. They all tried their best to keep in good spirits and not to get fatigued as they reached the top. Atop the summit was an old wooden shrine, that was surprisingly not covered in snow. As they moved closer towards the shrine, they started to get warmer gradually, so mostly everyone took off their coats and gloves, revealing their normal attire. "This is... peculiar." Belleta said, who still had her UniSuit on. "I know, but at least we won't have extra weight dragging us down. Grab your laser gun and let's go inside, Bel." Dean instructed. Lent pushed open the shrine door, feeling a bit scared. "This reminds me of that time when I wastrying to look for notes in a house, and this person with no face appe-" "We don't have time for one of your 'world-famous' stories, Lent." Draymie cut him off. "Aw." Lent sighed, and moved forward with his comrades. As they all moved forward, Dean and Belleta were both comforting each other, looking at a picture they had. The picture was a photo of Belleta and Dean with their two 'children', all having fun in the picture. "I can't wait to see their faces again..." Bel softly said, looking over at Dean. "Yeah, me too." Dean replied. Suddenly, flames had appeared all over the walls, giving the shrine some light. Some pieces of furniture could be shown, but the main point of intrest was a large seat. On it was a tall, fair-skinned, young man with a thin build. He had red eyes and shoulder-length, black hair that was tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon.

He wore a red shirt and a pair of red pants/trousers, along with a pair of black boots, with his pants/trousers tucked into the boots. Over this he wore a black, ankle-length tabard with a red trim. The tabard had 6 red lines on the front of it and on the bottom of the tabard, there was a black and red ying-yang orb surrounded by red flames. The tabard also had long, black sleeves with a single red buckle on both sleeves, Plus, he wore a pair of black gloves.

"Hey!" Dean got his attention. "What is i- Oh, I know what you're here for." The teen said, taking out a powerful sword from a white parasol, and struck it on the ground, shaking everyone. "Who are you, and why is there a snowstorm?" Darwin asked. "You all thought it was the Cloud Kingdom... But it was me, Orion!" Orion cried, pointing at himself. "I've seen and heard that from someplace!" Lent cried out blatantly. "Stop the snowstorm, or I WILL take you down." Dean warned. His eyes began to light on fire as he said this. The god shook his head.

"Fine."

Dean ran into land a flaming punch, but as he ran, a large portal that had a ribbon on each side of it opened up below him as he ran, throwing him into it. Dean floated there, motionless in a black abyss with millions of red eyes blinking and looking in random directions, unsure of where he was. He started to descend slowly, and saw objects and treasure chests. "W-what is this place?" Dean asked to himself. Another portal opened up nearby him, and Orion came through. "You're in my Gap. My own dimension. There is no end to it; it has no boundaries. Now, where were we...?" the god waved his hand, and the Fuman fell back into reality.

As he got up, Orion was there, floatng on one of the Gap Portals as if it was a hammock. "I suppose we all should know who I am. I'm Orion, the God of Boundaries. I can push or recede limits. Depending on how I see fit, of course. I'm not stopping the snowstorm, though..." Orion teased, floating up in the air. Vergil had heard enough, and took matters in his own hands. He took out his revolver, and shot a lone bullet at Orion. The bullet stopped as soon as it got close to him, however. "Honestly? A GUN?" He laughed. The bullet then began to shake violently and turned around; growing in size. "Bang." He whispered, as the bullet zoomed into Vergil faster than before, and throwing him back into the wooden wall, breaking through it. He ran back in, with an angrier look on his face. He took out his Muramasa blade and jumped up to strike Orion, but he repulsed him back. As he was doing this, Dean managed to land a hard hit on his head- by kicking him with a fiery foot.

Orion grabbed his sword and turned around to see that Dean was gone, but the burn mark in the god's head was still there. Darwin spun his nunchucks around in rapid succession and tried to strike, but the nunchuck was bounced back by the strike of Orion's sword. Darwin tried again, and the sword blocked it. Darwin continued to go faster and faster with his strikes. Eventually, it started to look like a sword-fight between two masters, with their weapons looking like a blur. Darwin eventually gave out, and was thrown back. Belleta then stepped in, brandishing her laser gun at the god. She shot multiple shots and managed to land every hit, and Orion fell to the floor, with burns all over. Belleta smirked and stood in front of him. "Stop the storm, if you can hear me." Belleta said. There was no response until the god's hand grabbed the queen's leg and pulled her to the floor. Still holding onto her leg, he stood up and floated in the air, and spun the monarch the right way up. "Well, aren't you cute?" He asked, getting close to her teal-coloured face. "Get off me!" She yelled angrily, pushing him away, but his grip was like iron. "Well, that's a shame." He replied to her.

Suddenly, he repulsed her with a large blast of force that surrounded her, and she went blasting through the wooden wall, leaving a large hole. She was knocked out, unconscious. "BEL!" Dean screamed, running to her side. "You've hurt her." He said quietly. He then turned to the god and stood up, and took a large breath, closing his eyes. When they opened, his eyes were lit up in flames. He slowly moved towards Orion, every footstep leaving a burn mark as he moved. The Fuman took off his hoodie, revealing a black vest, and a small tattoo of illustrated flames on his left shoulder. Orion began to sweat and get nervous, and summoned the two familiars, Andromeda and Mira. Andromeda directed her attention to the others, but Mira ran straight to Dean. Dean continued to walk, the anger still alight in his eyes. As the cat-like person was about to land a hit, the Fuman simply lit his hands and punched her hard away, making her slide across the floor. As Dean got closer, a red aura began to appear around him. The others had been taking many hits, but had taken the familiar down. "Dean? Need any help?" Cheese asked, only to be stopped by Draymie. "This is his fight. Leave him." She explained, as everyone else watched him.

As Dean arrived at the god, he simply jumped up and hovered in the air for a second. What happened next was deadly.

He zoomed around Orion, punching and kicking him in fast movements, not giving the god a chance to block. "This is for everyone you've taken the lives of!" Dean cried, landing the last punch. The shockwave from it was a large burst of heat that spread far and wide across Ooo, warming everything up. The shrine was completely broken now, even with parts burning and smoking. Dean stood up, as well as Belleta, who had recovered, yet still feelinv a little woozy. "Now stop the storm, wise guy." Dean stated, clenching his fists as the two familiars were dragged to the same spot the downed god was, with everyone surrounding them all. "I already did... and I'm sorry, okay? I was bored." He sighed. As they were speaking, the snow had in fact been melting. Some was still visible though. "You...better not do it again." Belleta panted. Everyone took their leave and went down the mountain, getting to the Candy Kingdom. The journey only took a couple of hours, since the weather had slowed them. Jacqueline had to wear a wide hat so she wouldn't burn. As they all arrived at the castle, Belleta opened the door, and was greeted by Labrys and Caitlin, who have her a hug. "Mommy! It's been so long!" Labrys cried. Belleta smiled as some tears welled up in her eyes. "You're growing up so fast..." She sniffled. Everyone else went through the castle, but saw a Gap open up. Everyone took their places and were about to fight. "We're not here to fight!" Andromeda said, as she landed on the floor. "Can we live here?" Orion asked. "Big question coming from someone who tried to kill us a couple hours ago." Jaq replied.

After minutes of arguments, they eventually found out that they could stay there, as long as they don't try to kill them.

The three of them respected their wish and got themselves comfy in their new surroundings."...By the way, there's someone else."

 **The End...?**


	20. Chapter 20: Part IV

**Chapter 18: Phantasmagoria of Perfect Freeze, Part Four: The Divine Murderous Butterfly**

 **Here we are again... Let's read the REAL final part!**

* * *

 **"...By the way, there's someone else."**

Dean looked back at him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I... didn't really start that snowstorm. I was more like a catalyst." Orion admitted. "Really? Well, tell me- Where is the real 'mastermind'?" Dean asked sarcastically. "Right here." The god replied, handing them a marked map with a cherry tree in the middle of it. "Everyone, grab your things. We're gonna take this person out." Dean said. Mostly everyone who was with Dean the first time around had left with him, alongside the god and his familiars.

As they were walking down the path, some cherry blossom trees began to appear, meaning they were getting close. Orion decided to start a conversation with Darwin. "So Darwin, how did you get your hands on those nunchucks of yours?" Orion asked as he blew a petal out of his face. Darwin however, wasn't so eager to talk with the former enemy, and decided to keep his answers short and simple. "I inherited them."  
"So Darwin, how did you get your hands on those nunchucks of yours?" Orion asked as he blew a petal out of his face. Darwin however, wasn't so eager to talk with the former enemy and decided to keep his answers short and simple. "I inherited them."

"From who?"

"My uncle."

"Why?"

"Why else?"

"They look pretty old. I know someone who could give them a little upgrade; you know?"

"No way."

"Trust me, you'll need it."

"No, I don't."

"You'll regret it."

"No, I won't."

"You are a real idiot."

That was the last straw for Darwin, as he pulled out his prized nunchucks and held them above his head in preparation to strike the god. "Darwin, NO!" A fierce voice commanded. Dean had conjured a fireball in his hand in case his mutant friend disobeyed. No one moved. It seemed as if the two heroes' stare-down would not end until Darwin made his move.  
He bolted forward at high speed. Dean took this as a sign to intervene as he shot his fireball, only for it to be blocked by a forearm just as a certain cat familiar's fireball had been blocked.  
Darwin surprisingly ran past Orion and instead sliced a tree in half.  
He let out an angry breath. "I needed that." He put simply as everyone continued to be in shock for Darwin's anger that seemed to have no source.  
"Darwin. We need to speak in private. Now." Dean ordered as he lead the mutant away from the main group.

"Seriously, why are you acting like this. You're normally a cool guy. Now you're being a complete jerk." Dean asked with a voice of authority. Darwin rubbed his temples in a frustrated way. "You really wanna know why? Well; I'll tell you. We are trusting someone who had just caused a huge loss of life and his only reasoning was boredom. BOREDOM! A little thing I learnt a long time ago from a good man was that those who kill without reason, cannot be trusted or reasoned with. And he has given us literally no reason to believe that there is some other mastermind behind the storm that made him do it. You mean to tell me that doesn't sound a little bit odd to you? He could just be leading us to our deaths, so he can start the storm again, this time without interruption. So there you go! That's why I am acting like this. Because I have a good god-damn reason to!" Darwin breathed heavily after his outburst. Dean sighed. His friend was not easy to convince."Look, Darwin, I understand why you are doing this. But what if he's right? We need to give him a chance, okay?" Dean put a hand on his shoulder. Darwin avoided eye contact. "And hey, if we find out that he really is tricking us, you get to kill him." Dean patted his shoulder and began to walk back to the group, the mutant soon followed.

"By the way, how the heck are you somehow able to block fire now?" Darwin pulled a pendant out of his hoodie, one that possessed a gem in the shape of a dragon. "You see, a while ago I was brainstorming what to did if anyone in the group went rogue or was mind controlled. For you, it's this pendant that protects me from any kind of fire, even cursed fire. For Bel, it's an EMP device I keep in my shoe to mess with her technology. For Oda, it's a holy dagger. I'm still trying to figure out one for Vergil. He's not the most open person I know." Darwin explained. "You think it's possible we could go rogue?" Dean asked, quite shocked at the possibility. "Well Dean, over the course of my life I've known a lot of people who were good, but turned into bad people. So I won't rule out the possibility that one of you will." Darwin said, being completely serious. Dean could only nod in understanding. But it made him think, what if one of the group decided to go bad? Dean decided to just shake the thought off.

As some time passed by, they eventually came to the cherry tree on the map. Sitting beside it was a average-sized, young teen with fair skin and a thin build. She had brown eyes and short, wavy, pink hair and had a large cloud-shaped ghost that sat next to her. She wore a light blue robe with dark blue trimming and has white ghost designs on it. A dark blue sash tied was around her waist, and she also had a blue mob cap on. On the front of which was a white, upside down triangle with a red ghost insignia on it and had a white veil behind her head, plus some dark shoes with blue ribbons attached. "Gemma." Orion greeted. The girl stood up, and saw the group in front of her. "Oh, so you're defeated? How weak." She said, clenching her fists. "We heard you were the real one that started the snowstorm." Dean informed, stepping forward. "Yes. And why are you asking?" She asked, curious. "You were the one that was behind the THOUSANDS of people that died!" Dean cried. "...Not my problem." Gemma replied, looking at her hand. She was then suddenly attacked with a large fireball(courtesy of Dean) which made her recoil back into another tree.

"So, you want to fight...?" She smirked. "Well, duh. You killed people!" Jaqueline said. Gemma sighed, and revealed two metal fans, and flipped them around in rapid movements. "Try me." She said smoothly. Dean ran forward and punched the fans she quickly used as defense with a flaming fist, but nothing happened, apart from Dean stepping back and holding his hurt hand. Vergil went forward and unsheathed his blade, swinging it at the fan-wielding god. The sword went into the fan, but it got stuck in it. Vergil only had moments to pull his sword back, to which he did. Gemma sighed and created a giant fan out of thin air, which blew the human back. Some butterflies had come shooting out of the fan, which seemed to home in on Vergil at fast speeds. They landed on him and exploded in pink clouds, blowing him back even more. Jaq rushed to his side, as he was looking quite scorched and burnt. "You okay?" She asked, helping him up. "Fine." He coughed. He took out his gun and shot a few bullets. Most of them were reflected, but one his Gemma. It went through her arm, making her fall to the floor. "Ugh..." She winced, as she got up again. This time, she waved her hand around her fans, which made them bigger. She then waved one, and everyone flew back into the trees. "That's just a taster of what you're going to get." She warned. They then ran back up to her, only to get knocked back again.

This went on for a couple hours, and Gemma was getting bored of this.

"Look, I'll give up, okay? I'm _booooooored_." She yawned. "Fine." Dean huffed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I can fix this all up. Gimme a second..."She said. She then concentrated her energy, and a flash of blinding white light happened. "There. I saved mostly everybody." Gemma said. "Mostly?" Dean crossed his arms. "I killed a few bad guys when the storm happened, so... they're still dead." "I guess it all works out then!" Cheese piped up. "Yeah. I guess it does." Dean smiled. They all then went back to the castle. "By the way, I heard about the shrine, so I'm gonna live with the queen, like you guys." Gemma said. "Cool." Mira said.

 **...There! The arc is now officially... OVER! A big thanks to the Imprisonment Of Hell for making this idea, and an even bigger thanks to Tristrike for helping. You guys are AWESOME. Sorry I had to hurry up the ending...**

 **Now for some bad news.**

 **This story will be on hiatus for a while. Reason? I'm going to work on other stories. So, See you around, I guess. Please understand.**

 **Bye!**

 **-D The Crafting Hedgehog, Owner of Dean and Belleta**


	21. Chapter 21: USEC

**Chapter 20: Back To Basics**

 **Off from hiatus! Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rose over the newly-dried up Ooo. Thankfully, everything had blown over between the familiars and Dean's friends. Everyone the Fuman knew were residing in their own homes, taking care of their own matters. At the Fire Kingdom, Dean was up in his room. Nearby the throne made of solid rock, his two fire-guards, Seth and Aria were standing at the bottom of it. Aria had a slight smile growing on her face. "Aria... What are you doing?" Seth asked, looking a little worried. "Oh, I've just been thinking about...something." She replied. "Oh, really? What is it?" He wondered. She went over to Seth and took his one good hand. "Marry me." She said, as her eyes glistened from the natural light of the flames. "Well... Can I at least think about it?" Seth replied. "Fine." She replied, going back to her post, feeling a bit peeved.

Up in Dean's room, he was busy with his HeartMO system. The human-like robot was sitting patiently on Dean's bed, waiting for him to wake up. "Wake up..." she whispered, shaking him slightly in his bed. Dean moaned slightly and rolled, going back to sleep. She tried it again, and he did the same thing. She tried again, and he woke up. "Morning, Dean! I have a message from a girl named Labrys." She explained. Her face screen switched to a little video of her. "Hi, Daddy! I'm really excited for you today! There's something I want to tell you!" She said in a happy tone. Suddenly, tears started to come from her eyes. "Please come, Daddy... I haven't seen you in days..." she sniffled. The screen went back to HeartMO. "Well, that's all I wanted to tell you. Bye!" She cried, turning herself off.

Within a few minutes, Dean was all clean and ready to leave to go to the Candy Kingdom. He ran in and found Labrys. "You called me. What's the matter?" He asked. "I want to come with you today, Daddy. We haven't had a day to ourselves!" She replied, sniffling. "Alright, then. Get up, we're gonna go get some supplies from a place I know." Dean said. Labrys obeyed and stood up. "By the way, where's your mommy?" Dean asked as they walked out. "Um... my sister needed some upgrades to do, so Mommy's doing that. She said it'll take the whole day, so I wanna come with you." Labrys explained. "Heh. Fair enough." Dean said as they walked from the kingdom into the fields. "Where are we headed, Daddy?" She asked, curious. "Out of town." He said, taking her hand and running off with her.

After a while, they came to what looked like Mushroom War remnants. Labrys felt scared, and held onto her 'father's' arm for comfort. "Hey, it's okay. Nothing will hurt us." Dean comforted her. Suddenly, a green goop monster came up to where they were, and moaned, crawling towards them. Dean simply burned it as Labrys whimpered behind him. "You alright?" Dean asked her softly. Without warning, she broke into tears, holding onto Dean for comfort. "This place scares me!" She sniffled, holding onto her 'father' tighter. "It's... okay." He wheezed, hugging her back. "Thank gosh you're okay... But we're in more trouble." Dean sighed. As they were comforting, a group of the same type of monster had appeared, and were closing in on them. "Stay close to me!" Dean instructed, and Labrys did exactly that. Dean then tried hard to take out some of the monsters, but they just kept coming. All of a sudden, a slicing sound could be heard where the two were standing, and the monsters stopped, as well. All of a sudden, the monsters split into two parts, falling to the floor.

A person in a black cloak with white stripes on it had landed by them. "You okay?" He asked. He revealed himself, and looked reminiscent to Frank Zhang(Look that person up.) except he wore a black combat suit, and was holding a snow-white sword with a blue, crystal-like holster on it. "I... am Zard- The Invincible. And this is my sword, Crown-Solar." Zard introduced. "Well, thanks for saving our lives." Labrys thanked. "Oh, it's no problem, nothing at all." Zard said. "Wait, why'd you introduce us to your sword?" Dean asked. "Well, it ca-" "I can hear you, you know!" the sword talked, making Dean jump back a little bit. "Wow! You're so cool!" Labrys exclaimed. "Please. This is nothing compared to what we can do." Solar stated. "Anyway, I know who you are, Dean. Remember that snowstorm you stopped? Well, I was there when you walked up the mountain. So, I'd thought I'd join you." Zard said. "Alright, I'm fine with that." Dean agreed, and they began to walk along. Eventually, they had all made it to a large base with the letters 'USEC' on the front of it. "Dean, what is this place?" Zard asked. "I have no idea myself. There used to be a huge pile of objects around here!" Dean groaned. He turned around, walking away from the base with the others. "What are you going to do now, Daddy?" Labrys asked. "We're going bac- hang on." Dean saw a person on the floor.

The person was wearing a beret with a USEC symbol attached to the left side of the front of the beret, and a gas mask with blue light-sticks attached, all the way to the back of his gas mask. Also, a white shirt, black long coat, black pants and a gray tie could be seen, as well as gloves as well, plus shoulder pads and a pair of black shiny shoes. He was male, and was unconscious. Dean decided to get Labrys to carry him back to the Fire Kingdom, while Zard followed.

"Where...Where am I?" The person said as he woke up. "Ah, you're awake." Dean said to him. "You seemed to be knocked out. So, I dragged you here. Labrys? DO you have the kit?" Dean explained, as the android came in, carrying some bandages and other things. "Here you go, Daddy!" She chirped. "Okay... let's get the equipment off of you..." "NO!" Dean was cut off as the person put his hand out. "Don't do it. Trust me. You won't want to see." He said. "Anyways, my name is Dr.G." He introduced. "I am much more powerful than you think I am. I'm not exactly sure how I fell unconscious. You see, I'm a scientist at the USEC Corp." He explained. "Huh. Any reason why we should believe you?" Solar piped up. "I'm from USEC. My beret is official, see?" He pointed out at his hat. "He's right. I'll bring you guys to my girlfriend." Dean said. The four of them got back on their feet and headed towards the Kingdom of Candy.

When they arrived, two candy-corn guards were standing side-by-side at a door. "Guys? What's all this?" Dean asked. "The Queen is busy taking an important meeting. I'd advise not to go in there." A guard replied. Next to them was a window. Labrys knocked on it lightly, and breathed some air on the window to make it foggy. She wrote out 'Mommy, Daddy needs you!' on it. She then noticed, and ran out towards them all. "What's the problem?" She asked. Suddenly, a bunch of people had broken into the meeting room, which were multiple medium figures. One figure is tripodal, making looked like some kind of Tri-pod camera or something but with three muscular legs, attached to side of it's body and back of its body, as well at the end of the muscular legs are pair of extremely sharp barbs. Alongside that the color of the figure is somewhat of blue-green carapace. On the which has a pair of vertically aligned fléchette launchers are located on the figure's front. With 2 nearly identical cybernetic eyes on the front of the figure, with some tall somewhat looking radio antenna attached at it's back. With the top of the figure contains with some kind of pulse cannon, attached to full auto firing mode.

With that, all of the princesses, Belleta, and others started to panic as they were armed in, located directly underneath the launchers are two small limbs tipped with metal blades for impaling targets, giving any of its targets either minor or major injuries from the metal blades.

Two more figures broken in, only to except to drag everyone by unknown force to pin them at the walls of the meeting room or either at the floors. The two figures, with some kind of shaped like sheep, except that the front of the figure which is large, pale and super intelligent grub-like with no discernible facial features similar to a gas mask attached to their front end, as well as a cybernetic eyepiece on the left-hand side of the face-plate. With the rest of the body was just some gray, covering some protection armor on it. As it also has also have a pair of thin black robotic arms implanted to their backs, capable of grabbing and lifting an adult human as well as moving the weight of the Adviser. They also have an appendage similar to a tongue in appearance, which is used similarly to a proboscis and is plunged into a weak points.

These figures, or known as 'Hunters' & 'Advisers', had came here for unknown reasons, but it had something to do with that human scientist which Dean found outside the abandoned part of Ooo, which may have been tracking him down.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 _ **'Command, Adviser and Hunters has broken into Unknown sector.'**_

 _ **'Please elaborate.'**_

 _ **'Sector appears to be some kind of kingdom, made out of candy? All types of candy, and also I reported them that they seemed to be ambushing some kind of princess meeting, should we go and intercept to counter their surprise attack on Doctor Phillip? If so, we're ready to counter their attack before they try to kill or either will, it's consume them, right?'**_

 _ **'Yes. It is, corporal. Engage them.'**_

 _ **'Yes sir, we'll silence them.'**_

* * *

With the holes that the advisers broken into and perfect cover for the unknown anonymous operatives, inside the drop-ships. The drop-ships are also making noises, which they can also mute it. With that, the drop-ship hanger bay doors opened down, which the soldiers all started to move in normal speed and getting ready to jump off the rooftop of the meeting room and hopped down the ropes into the room, to drive away these Hunters and Advisers.

 **...Whoa! What's going on? You'll have to find out in the next chapter!**

 **A special thanks to CoolDudeStar for helping me come up with the idea for this chapter! See you all around!**


	22. Chapter 22: USEC II

**Chapter** **21: This is Complex**

 **See what I did with the chapter titles? 'Back To Basics' and now 'This Is Complex'? Little bit of wordplay there! Anyway, enjoy!**

"Get your hands off of her!" Dean screamed, lighting his hands up, and ripping away one of the soldiers from Belleta, who had been pinned down by one of them. "Thanks. Let me help!" She replied, and she lifted up her shirt. "Wait, what are you- Eww..." the Fuman said. What was happening was Belleta stuck her hand into her belly, pulling out a small blaster. "I was expecting blood or something." Dean said. "I'm made of blueberry candy, remember? It doesn't really hurt me." She cried, and at once, she began to shoot energy blasts. Some of the Hunters were vaporized, but some Advisers took their place."Come on, we gotta get the others free!"

The figures attacking those hunters and advisers, were looked all covered up, no skin exposed or whatsoever. All suited up in armor, with wearing in black helmets in dark gray camouflage on the helmets, with wearing in shiny goggles which no one can see it on outside of the goggles but the wearer of the goggles could see, with wearing in dark blue armor vest in camouflage, underneath is that they were wearing in an armor suit made of metal, with wearing in gray gloves, while wearing in with shoulder and knee pads in gray camouflage on it with wearing in black combat boots which looked shiny and polished recently, armed with weapons that looked like Pre-Mushroom War guns and with equipped with different guns, as if they were being invented by some scientists of their side.

'Get the Doctor now, before we attract more attention here.' The voice said, through all of the soldier's helmet radio. Only to let the soldiers to focus in grabbing the doctor and destroy any evidence of this happening.

'Roger that. Get the doctor into the drop-ship quick, once done, destroy all evidence of the bodies, even advisers, drag any injured officers as well as dead ones too and even the weapons, equipment and everything.' One of the soldiers said, as only continuing to fire the gun at the remaining hunters and advisers.

 _ **'This is Omega Squad One-Nine, the Doctor is now secured and safe in the drop-ship. Though he wanted us to destroy all evidence left in that room or otherwise some scientist starts researching on our weapons or something.'**_

 _ **'Roger that. Destroy all evidence of the hunters, advisers and equipment. That goes for the blood as well. Once, all objectives are finished. Get back into the drop-ship and get the hell out of here before anyone tries to stop us.'**_

With continuing gunfire and with the hunters and advisers in small numbers, with no choice that with robotic noises that they've made that each of the robots can understand, and with outnumbered, they're being forced to retreat. Unfortunately, the masked-up soldiers were shooting on them all to ensure no robots leave survived, except only five advisers retreated out of the room, forced to flee and desperate to survive from the soldiers.

"Should we go after them?" Dean asked the Queen, looking at her. "No duh." She replied, and ran after them, past the debris and such. The Fuman followed her as quick as he could. "You seem really energetic today..." Dean complimented, running after her. "Sorry, I've just been waiting to show off my skills!" She cried, and weaved through some trees. Amazed, Dean followed her swiftly through the nearby woods.

With all of the evidence that has been removed by those masked unknown soldiers, they all started climbing the ropes up to make their way towards to the woods, where their dropships were waiting to depart and head to the portal.

'Good job boys, Doctor G's going to give us a raise for this one though. Yet, I have to write some reports on those sentient creatures we've encountered them earlier just now and after that, we're going to have some R&R.' The voice said in their helmets through by their radio piece on the side of the helmet inside.

'Sir, all objectives are finished. Returning to the dropship.' One of the soldiers said, as climbing up the rope with some of them carrying the injured ones only, as for the dead soldiers which are few in numbers were either burnt or being melted down by acid fully to destroy all traces and remains of the attack that had just occured.

 _ **'Good work, I assume to expect all primary and secondary objectives has been done?'**_ A voice had said, it sounded calm, into the soldier's head.

'Yes sir, we'll be heading back.' The soldier said, as upon reaching to the top of the roof, as they didn't know what they'll encounter at the woods while making their way towards to the drop-ship and into the portal towards to some unknown region and location.

While the soldiers are on their way to the drop-ship, only to hear a female robotic voice coming from the radio piece from the side of the helmet. _**'Receiving Incoming Transmission from The Employer 1.'**_

 _ **'All units, stay focused on the objectives and cover all evidence of this happening. I repeat, clear ALL evidence of this happening. We may be get traced from those things back towards to the capital city.'**_

 _ **'Roger that.'**_ One of the soldier said, as only with all of the masked soldiers started to get into the drop-ships with the disguised doctor coming with them as well, they didn't even notice that they were being followed or watched by Dean and Belleta.

 ** _'Dispatch in a Gunship to spray out any natives nearby who could be watching us, it should do the trick. All units, weapons free fire. Get into the drop-ships now.'_**

With all the soldiers and the human scientist going into the drop-ship, a portal was open above them. Just then, a roar was heard of metal, rage and fire sound was heard across the area. Just then, another giant figure came out, except looking way alike to an assault gunship body lookalike, with two rocket launchers attached to the back area of the gunship with supporting metal long range re-loaders and with three weird looking guns in front of the gunship.

'Good, Let's get the out of this area before any more attention we drew in further.' One of the soldiers said, as the few remaining soldiers and the scientist got into the drop-ship before departing towards to the portal to an unknown location. With the same outfit of the rest of the soldiers, but this one, however. With complete dark black glowing eyes, black armor vest camouflage and with wearing a armband insignia with a look of an arrow shape with a skull coloured in red on the left arm.

With the gunship flying around with it's engine sounded, Dean and Belleta quickly lower their heads down to the bush.

'What is that weird thing?' Dean said, as he pointed out to the Gunship that was currently flying around to shoot any witnesses that are watching them to depart for the portal. Belleta shrugged, as indicating that she has no idea what it is or what it is suppose to do so. But only hearing warble and squawk of the soldier radios. As they sneak to the another nearby bush to hide from the Gunship, only closer to the Gunship. With the gunship flying around in the circles, while roared in above them. The gunship then started firing out dark energy pulse at the bush. Luckily, Dean and Belleta dodged it. Thus, they knew they had to bail to elsewhere.

With the last of the soldiers got into the drop-ships. The five drop-ships then took off to the portal, after disappearing into the portal. The gunship then turned around and head to the portal, as the same thing happened to the drop-ships, it disappeared into the portal once entering inside.

'Is it gone?' Bel asked Dean, as he poked his head out of the bush to see the portal was gone.

'Yup, it is gone. Well, guess we better head back to the castle to see how the others hold up with what just happened today with those people.' Dean said, as little what he didn't know is that the scientist has planted in a tracker on Dean, quite invisible but on back of his neck.

'Hmm, I think I should do some looking around in tomorrow, I guess.' Dean thought to himself, as what events just happened today from finding that masked scientist in a ruined base he found him earlier today. Sighing and shrugging, he decided to circle back to the castle.


	23. Chapter 23: Darwin's Syndicate 1

**Chapter 21.2: Darwin's Syndicate: Part 1**

Truthfully, Darwin was bored.  
For the past three months nothing eventful at all had happened. Everyone else had their ways of dealing with the boredom. Dean, Bel, Labrys and Caitlyn had been on a family trip, Jacqueline had been practicing music, JP was discussing the laws of her Kingdom with her advisers, etc.  
He had been spending it...  
Playing video games.  
Yeah, he is also unhappy with it.  
Suddenly, when he was just about to defeat an incredibly difficult boss, he heard a crash and a brick came flying past his face.  
"What the f***!" He yelled, his Scottish accent becoming more pronounced than usual. Upon closer inspection he noticed that a disc was tied to it. He untied the knot and inspected it.  
In bold letters was the words:  
URGENT, WATCH IMMEDIATELY  
He hummed in thought and called for his gaming system friend, CMO. "Yes Darwin?" He asked in his cute high pitched voice. "Do you play DVD's?"  
The robot answered by opening his top side to reveal a player to said disc.  
Darwin nodded and placed the disc inside the player.  
CMO's screen quickly changed into static before then showing a poor quality view of a chair, which an unknown figure with a bag over their head was forcibly seated into. Darwin began to feel very uncomfortable. "Uh...Is this some sort of creepy bondage s***?" He asked himself as the figure struggled letting out muffled screams.  
The bag was suddenly taken off to reveal someone that Darwin held very near and dear to his heart.  
His "niece" Caitlin.  
"CAITLIN!?" He yelled with extreme anger and stood up.

"Darwin, we know about your past. We know about your old gang. And all we want you to do, is to get them back together for one last job, bar Boo for obvious reasons."

"YOU DEAD BEAT MOTHERF*CKERS I WILL END YOU!" He yelled once again, his Scottish accent strengthening with his anger.

"You will need all of them for this job, Jacqueline: the muscle/ joint leader, Elena: the spy, Forenus: The master of disguise and Kevin: the hacker."

"S***." He cursed under his breath.

"We need you to steal the Sword of Lucifer from the Vault of Armageddon"

"Thanks for making it easy, d*ck heads." He said sarcastically.

"You will bring it to us in the mouth of the Dephronis skull in the badlands in two days or she pays the price."

He shook his head angrily. At least that part was simple.

"So, in conclusion, you get the gang together, you steal the dagger and you bring it to us in the badlands. But if you don't give us what we want, or tell anyone else about this, and the little girl dies."

The screen soon faded to black, which was quickly replaced by CMO's face.

Darwin angrily stomped his way over to his closet, producing a new set of attire from it; A long, bright orange wig, as he didn't have time to grow out and dye his hair, a maroon trench-coat with dark brown lining, a grey scarf, and a Dark green shirt with a rip at the left collar bone to reveal his snake tattoo. "I honestly hoped I would never have to do this kind of s*** again." He said under his breath angrily.  
"Darwin, what are you doing?"  
He quickly turned around, hiding the clothing behind his back, to see his roommate Oda giving him a questioning look, Zack and CMO standing next to him. "Oh...uh...Oda, CMO hi..I am just going out to run an important errand...If I don't come back in a week then lift up the floorboards and you'll find a message for you guys." Darwin said as he walked out the door, still hiding the attire. "Also, Zack, you're in charge." He said as he put his hand on the doorknob. "Why does the dog get to be in charge?!" Oda objected. "Because you have the mind of a child." Darwin answered.  
"I do not!"  
"Just yesterday you were amazed by water coming out of my sink." Oda looked rather embarrassed at this, he was quite out of tune with modern technology. "With that said I am off, don't open the door if the knock follows the rhythm of do rey me, -"  
"Wait, what was that?"  
"-goodbye."  
Oda looked very confused and worried at Darwin's warning. He turned to his robot friend. "What's Do rey me?" CMO shrugged with his small arms, looking just as worried as Oda.  
Once he had exited the shack, Darwin quickly changed into his old clothes and hid the others in a bush by his house.  
"Okay, now that I actually look like my old self, I need to actually find everyone... Well, I should probably start with Jaq." Darwin thought to himself as he began to make his way to the vampires house.

Jacqueline, unaware to the whole situation, was calmly singing a new song of her's.  
"~They say that people don't change, but what about me?  
What abou-"  
Suddenly, there was a smash and Darwin came into the room through the window attempting to land in a cool pose but flopped on his face. "Ow." He groaned as he sloppily rolled onto his back to see Jacqueline standing over him angrily with her arms crossed. "Darwin, what are the hell?! I have a door you know!" She she yelled gesturing to the sensible entrance to her house. "Sorry, I was trying look cool. But in all seriousness there's something important I need to paused for a moment, having second thoughts about it, but he quickly over came them, he was going to do this for Caitlyn." And I need the old gang to do it." Darwin he finished to which the vampire laughed like he was joking but quickly noticed he was wearing the same attire he wore in their gang days. He would never wear his gang clothes if he was joking. "Oh jeez. You're serious aren't you?" She said as she sat down next to him.  
He nodded.  
"These guys kidnapped Caitlin. And if we tell anyone outside the old gang they will kill her. "  
"Oh s***. Don't Dean and Bel know?" Darwin took a moment to think about this. "I don't actually know, they never mentioned that. Maybe they have like some sort of shape-shifter put in her place?" They both shrugged simultaneously.  
"Well I gotta change into my old clothes if I'm gonna do this. I do not want the popo on my a**." Jaq said before floating into her room leaving Darwin to wait.  
To be specific, wait half an hour.  
This was too long for Darwin's patience. "Yo Jaq! What is taking you so long!?" He yelled up her stairs. But recieved no response.  
He decided that he was not dealing with this and ran up her stairs to demand an explanation but brought himself to a halt, what if her doors were sound proof and he busted in on her changing. He most certainly did not want that kind of embarrassment, especially with a great friend who saved his a** many times. So instead, he tried knocking once more, only for history to repeat itself. He let put a sigh and turned the handle slowly. He covered his eyes though, just in case.  
When he heard no scream of embarrassment, he slowly uncovered his eyes to see his friend asleep, in front of her cupboard.  
He unceremoniously kicked her in the side, shocking her awake with a drowsy "Whaa?"  
She looked up to see Darwin, looking at her much like she looked at him when he jumped through her window. "What the actual f***?! I have been waiting half an hour, and took every precaution I could to make sure I didn't walk in on you n***, so we can save the life of our friend's daughter! And you are f*cking sleeping!" He screamed with pure anger.  
"Oh s***. Look I must have fallen for my own trap. You see I hid my old gang clothes in a secret compartment in my closet, but as a precaution I set up this thing so that anyone who opens it gets some knock out dust unless you step to the left, which I forgot to do." The vampire explained as she quickly stood up to acquire her gang clothes while Darwin took breathing exercises to calm himself, as Dean had given him a VHS tape on keeping calm. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled, I just really want Caitlyn to be safe." he apologised.  
His vampire friend chuckled at his protective side. "It's fine, I definitely would have done the same thing, only I wouldn't have kicked a lot harder."Darwin nodded, happy that he didn't upset her. "Now get out and close the door while I get changed." She ordered. Darwin obliged and made sure to properly close the door. He thought back to a lot of people he knew that would probably have looked through the keyhole to see Jaq getting changed despite having girlfriends. He chuckled, happy to have them out of his life.

He heard the creaking sound of the door opening.  
The vampire bad-ass walked out of the door revealing her gang out fit, a lime green shirt underneath a dark purple hooded jacket, on her lower body were dark blue skinny jeans with a rip at her lower left thigh revealing a tattoo, identical to Darwin's and on her feet were brown boots. With the addition of a heavily worn snow white bat adorned with the words "Beat it, b*tch!" in bright red graffiti style writing on the end. "Heh, just as cool as always." Darwin commented earning himself a playful punch from his long-time friend. "Shut up, or I'll make YOU beat it!" she jested, playfully waving her bat in the air.  
However, the joking quickly stopped as they both nodded and headed towards the location of the first of the gang members they agreed to find, in the Lizard Kingdom.

* * *

 **This was by Tristrike, and is part one of a three-chapter saga.**


	24. Chapter 24: Darwin's Syndicate II

**Chapter 21.3: Darwin's Syndicate: Part 2**

 **Part TWO of Three! It's been months, I know. Enjoy!**

The two gang members walked through the doors of the horribly kept bar. Darwin, with his superior sense of smell, picked up a lot of scents. Specifically that of cigarettes, alcohol and bad breath. The latter being a common trait among lizard people.  
Jaq looked around in disgust. This was because the bar, as previously stated, wad horribly kept. There were ashtrays here and there, broken glass, scratches in the booths and worst of all, there were a few knocked out lizard people. "Please tell me this is a joke and he's actually somewhere else." Jacquline begged Darwin, and with good reason. "Sorry, but this is definitely the place. A while ago I found out that he was still in the gang business. I did a bit of searching so I knew were to find him in case I had to get the gang back together. But when I found this. I was very disappointed." Darwin answered as he looked for the deadbeat hacker they needed. Which wasn't hard, his bright blue mohawk stuck out like a sore thumb and he was quickly found. He was sitting in a large booth with several other lizards wearing "gangster" clothing such as ripped jeans, skull shirts, etc.  
Zack took notice of them really easily and welcomed them. "Eyyyy, what're my twi favourite pals doin here?" He seemed to be a bit tipsy with slurred speech and sleepy eyelids. "Shut it Zackary." Darwin said quickly and angrily. He turned to the lizard sitting next to him who was obviously the gang leader as he bore a gold chain which had "BOSS" in big letters. "Listen you. We're taking this chainsaw headed idiot off your hands. If he's as stupid as I remember he'll come crawling back to you when we're done." Darwin put simply. "Ey ey ey! Woah woah! What kinda wanksta do you think you are mate? You're gonna leave otherwise me and the hood'll deck you!" the keader threatened. Darwin rolled his eyes. Was this really what passed off as a gangster nowadays? And who did he think he was making threats like that? He couldn't be more than 15. And Darwin was 17. He was not impressed. "You don't scare me you little s***" Darwin insulted the lizard who got really annoyed. "Aw that's it man! Get 'em!" he yelled, followed by another lizard, armed with a knife charging at Darwin.  
And then it was over. Whatever Darwin did, he did it really fast leaving the knife in the lizard legs with his body on the floor, a black eye prominent on his face.  
The leader became really scared and attempted to run when Darwin caught him by the chain and tightened it around his neck, not so it strangled the coward, just so it hurt. Darwin pulled him close, angrily whispering "You think you're a gangster huh? Listen here kid. You. Aren't. S***." And with that the lizard was tossed over the bar table, glasses falling and consequently smashing on the floor.  
No one dared to challenge Darwin, they were far too scared.  
He turned to Zack and pointed to the door with his thumb. Zack fearfully obliged, stumbling a bit as he walked.  
After they exited the Lizard Kingdom, Darwin brought them to a halt. "Hold still Zack." he ordered as he took a picture of him with his phone and began typing something in his phone. "What're you doing Dar?" Zack asked to which Darwin replied "I'm doing something important. We just need to wait exactly 10 minutes." as this was very cryptic, Zack opened his mouth to answer further but decided against it. He may have been a bit dtunk, but he still knew to not push Darwin when he was mad.

9 minutes and 58 seconds later

Darwin checked the time and quickly pulled Zack away from where he had been standing. The reason why become evident when a blue ball of energy struck where he was, leaving a crater of a metre circumference. What soon followed was a dash of blue light headed for Kevin, which was suddenly stopped when Darwin stood in-between them.  
The light faded revealing a 5,8ft tall dog lady wearing a red ninja Outfit and yellow gauntlets on her arms. "Darwin?" she asked with a soothing voice. "Hi Elena. How are you?" he asked casually. "Yeah I'm fine, lemme just finish this deadbeat and I'll get back to you." she said as a blue energy blade emerged from the top her right gauntlet. "No need. I'm the guy who ordered you. I'll pay twice of what I promised do this instead. Help us steal the Sword of Lucifer from the Vault of Armageddon." Darwin offered. Elena snorted at this. "Are you kidding? That's crazier than when we stole the Eye of the Dragon Kingdom." Elena stated. Darwin chuckled. "That always was one of my favourites. But I have no other choice. These guys kidnapped my friend's daughter and the only way they'll give her back is if I bring the sword to them. So please. Help me, we can't do it without you." Darwin pleaded.  
Elena shook her head and sighed. "Alright. I'll help you. But on one condition. If you die, but I survive. I get your carcass. Deal?" she stuck her hand out. It was shaken by Darwin. "Deal. Thank you so much."  
"Alright yeah we got the gang back together this is gonna be the shi-"  
"I was very tempted to let Elena kill you." Darwin put simply, scaring Kevin into silence. "Besides, we still need Forenus." Darwin stated. Kevin piped up again "Oh yeah, the man who could be whatever he wanted. I bet ya he'll be the trickiest. He will want something outta this that maybe not even we can provi-"  
"Hey Forenus, it's Darwin. I know it's been a few years but I need your help. Yeah it's like that one episode of that show we watched. See what we need to do is-say what? Really? You don't care what it us? Really? You don't even want anything in return? Oh, great then. Yeah we're just outside the Lizard Kingdom. Okat see you in a bit. Bye." Darwin ended the call and put the phone in his pocket.  
Looking up everyone was shocked. "It was that easy?" Jaq asked. "Yeah Forenus usual would want something in return with stuff like this." Elena added. Darwin shrugged in response. "Maybe he's just excited about getting the gang back together?" he was met with unsure looks and shrugs.  
Darwin felt hope.

 **Maybe, just maybe, they can pull this off and save Caitlyn.**

* * *

 **Pretty darn interesting, huh?**


End file.
